9 Meses
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: Nauseas matinales, mareos, ascos, antojos, cambios de humor... Y Lucy fresca como una lechuga, era Natsu quien cargaba con los malestares del embarazo de ella... ¿Sobrevivira 9 meses?
1. 9 Meses

**hola! aki yo con una nueva historia! :D **

**Saben? llamenme anticuada o cursii, pero yo considero "un buen final" cuando una historia termina en boda o felices para siempre :'D**

**y hasta ahora no he leeido ningun NaLu de Lucy embarazada que me haya gustado y dejado satiisfecha ((sin mencionar qe no estan terminados)), asi que como dice mi twitter "Cuando qiero leer un libro, lo escribo yo!"**

**Fairy tail es del gran Hiro Mashima-sama, yo solo soy una fan que usa a sus personajes para mis historias retorcidas. :D**

**9 **

**Meses**

-¡Eres un maldito Natsu! ¡Por tu culpa estoy asi! -grtiaba muy enojada Lucy, la cual estaba en labor de parto- ¡Aaaahh!

Natsu muy confundido, tambien se encontraba ahi, era un cuarto de hospital, con cortinas y sabanas blancas, y enfermeras llendo y viniendo a todos lados.

-Lucy deberias calmarte -sonrió para parecer despreocupado, aunque estaba nervioso y tomó la mano de Lucy para tranquilizarla.- Mira, ¡Aqui estoy contigo!

-¡No te quiero aqui! ¡Vetel! ¡Te odio! -Ella se solto con brusquedad de él, Natsu obedesiendo, dio media vuelta para irse, de cierta manera era un alivio, pues era algo extraño y terrorifico, ver a Lucy en ese estado, pero no pudo dar otro paso por que algo lo detuvo.- ¡Perdoname Natsu! ¡No queria gritarte, porfavor no me abandones! ¡Te amo!

Lucy se afianzo de Natsu con fuerza, mientras las contracciónes eran mas frecuentes y el Doctor aún no aparecia.

-"**Rayos, debi traer una camara de video -**penso seriamente el pelirosa- **Si me rió ahora, seguro me mataria, y si la filmaba podria burlarme despues."**

Natsu sonrió al pensar en la cara tan graciosa que podria Lucy si se viera en ese momento.

Pero de golpe entro un tipo alto, viejo, su cara no se podia definir, ya que llevaba una cofia, un cubrebocas, una bata blanca y larga con guantes de latex en las manos, además que gritaba estrepitosamente.

-Bien señores Dragneel, ¡Es hora de pujar! -al parecer el doctor sonreia, aunque era dificil ver tras el cubrebocas que llevaba.-

-¿Pujar? Lucy ¿Por donde va a salir el bebé? -Natsu pregunto confundido, aunque habian vivido todo el embarazo juntos, nunca se le ocurrio preguntar por "donde" venian los bebes.- ¿No te lo sacan por el estomago?

-No siempre -el doctor rio divertido negando suavemente con la cabeza.-

De seguro que esto seria peor para Natsu que cualquier tren, barco o medio de transporte.

Pero su pena habia comenzado varios meses atras...

…**-…-…-…-…**

En la ex-casa de Natsu y happy, que ahora era de Lucy tambien, esta lloraba desconsoladamente en una silla en un rincon, mientras Happy trataba de consolarla inutilmente.

-Aye, aye Lucy -le dijo dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- ¡Mira! ¡Si quieres te regalo un pescadito!

-Ha... ppy... -decia entre sollozos a la vez que secaba las lagrimas que volvian a brotar.- Ha... ppy...

Pero el tormento de Natsu comenzó aún más atras, unas 4 semanas...

…**-…-…-…-…**

Un chico pelirosa caminaba alegremente por las calles de Magnolia, se sentia invensible, queria luchar, ¡El cielo era el limite!

Una sensacion muy normal de él, caminaba sin preocupaciones hacia el gremio, cuando vio un puesto de flores.

-"**Hmm... Quizá le compre una a Lucy de regreso" -**pensó pasando de largo el puesto y siguiendo su camino- "**¡Ja! ¿Quien lo diria? Lucy Dragneel, suena bien"**

Hace poco más de 4 meses que se habian casado, la flor podia ser a modo de disculpa, despues de todo, por una "pequeña" pelea con Gray el dia de la boda, el gremio se daño, el Maestro los obligo a pagar los daños y tuvieron que decirle adios a la luna de miel.

Al parecer Lucy no lo tomó tan mal, bueno, mejor para él.

Entro de golpe al gremio haciendo su entrada triunfal. Se acerco a la barra, donde estaban Erza, Gray y Mira que iba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa.

-Natsu ¿Donde esta Lucy? -pregunto la pelirroja.-

-¿Eh? ¿No esta aqui? -El pelirrosa volteo a ambos lados, para luego encojerse de hombros- Supongo que debe estar en casa.

Gray pasaba de la conversación, no andaba de humor, quiza ese día se la pasaria tranguilo, sin pleitos.

-¿¡Que traes conmigo cabeza helada!? -solto de golpe Natsu cambiando drasticamente de humor.- ¡Di lo que tengas que decir!

-¿De que hablas estúpido? ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho nada! -se defendio encarando a pelirosa.- ¡Idiota!

-¡Pero lo pensaste! -le recrimino, iniciando la pelea.- ¡Me di cuenta por la forma en que te volteaste!

-¿Y que quieres? ¿Que te bese? ¡Solo me voltee! ¡Pero si tanto quieres que te golpee, lo haré! -y lanzó por los aires su ropa- ¡Te voy a apagar flamita!

-¡NOOO! -intervino una chica- ¡Gray-sama no puede besar a Natsu-san, por que Gray-sama es novio de Juvia!

-J-Juvia... no hablaba en serio, además ¡Seria asqueroso! -El cuerpo de Gray se estremecio de solo imaginar... no ¡Ni siquiera pudo imaginar esa horrenda ecena!- Que horror. ¡Tú maldi...!

Pero no termino de hablar, Natsu se veia agotado, parecia que en cualquer momento caeria, Happy llego volando y se acerco a él.

-Chicos... dejemos el almuerzo para otro día... -Natsu jadeaba, se veia realmente mal, sin mensionar que ni siquiera estaban almorzando- M-Me voy, vamos Happy.

El felino siguio a su amigo mientras este, se tambaleaba hasta la salida.

-Oye Erza, ¿Que le pasa? Eso fue muy raro incluso para él. -Gray de cierto modo estaba preocupado, se abrocho la camisa mientras Juvia buscaba su pantalon.-

-Ara, ara, debe ser por las primicias del Matrimonio -intervino Mira regalandole a todos una sonrisa.- ¡Que bonito!

-Si... -Erza se puso de pie con un brillo en los ojos y un dejo de orgullo en su voz.- Dejemosle que disfrute del matrimonio.

…**-…-…-…**

Happy estaba preocupado por su amigo, era como una lombriz, como si se acabara de bajar de un tren, balanceandose por la calle sin rumbo.

Hasta que el felino vio un rayo de esperanza. Cerca de ahí estaba un fuego de brasas.

-¡Natsu, Natsu, mira! -le insistio Happy llamando su atención- ¡Fuego! ¡Quiza estas asi por que no has comido!

Este medito un momento, quizá si era asi, ultimamente Lucy habia estado muy animada y él tenia constantes cambios de humor, seguro que culpa de ella.

Hizo una amplia sonrisa y junto a su felino amigo se acerco al fuego que venia del patio de una casa que quemaba leña. Curiosamente no sintio ese deseo troglodita de comer fuego hasta reventar, pero no le dio inportancia, y sin pensarlo dio un gran bocado de este.

Happy miro asustado, Natsu al tragar, cambio de colores, primero morado, azul, amarillo, para luego terminar en un verde y...

-¡BBBBUUUUAAAAA!

Literalmente, el fuego se apago, y Happy volvio a ver el almuerzo, la comida y la cena de un día antes.

-¡Natsu! ¡Que asco! -con sus patitas tapo sus ojos, pero luego cayo en cuenta y se acerco a este- ¿Estas bien?

-Yo... Yo... El fuego... -El pelirosa estaba atonito, ¿Desde cuando dejo de saber bien? No lo estendia, El sabor que siempre habia amado, ahora le daba asco.- Oh no, Happy, algo malo pasa conmigo.

XxXxXxXx

**Hey! Kanako here! que tal? bueno, este fue algo corto xq es asi como una introduccion :DD**

**Les gusto? :D**

**Cuentan por ahi, y he conocido hombres asi, que su relacion es tan estrecha y son tan unidos que cuando su esposa esta embarazada, ambos comparten los sintomas, y a veces el esposo es el qe los sufre todos xDD**

**y en este fic qise poner a Natsu como la victima xDD **

**Review? :DD**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡!Paz¡!**


	2. Los Primeros Síntomas

**Heeeeeeyyyyy! Aki yo! Estoy muy emocionada! cada vez falta menos para la pelicula de FT! *lagrima de felicidad* **

**y aki sta el sig cap. :D**

**Oigan, casi nunca respondo los reviews, por qe siempre estoy en mi cel y no me marca esa opcion, pero qiero qe sepan qe siempre, SIEMPRE, leeo una y otra vez sus reviwes :'D **

Fairy Tail le pertenese a Hiro Mashima

**Ademas, Infinity-kun, eso qedaria muy, pero muy lejos, creo qe la correcta comparación seria la qe dio Kirstie Alley en 'Mira quien habla' la cual es:**

**"Trata de meter algo del tamaño de una sandia por un agujero del tamaño de un limón y veras lo que se siente." :D**

…**-…-…-…**

**Los Primeros Sintomas**

Lucy se revolvio entre las sabanas estirando los brazos, eran al rededor de las seis de la mañana, pero ella habia dormido muy bien y ya estaba llena de energia.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontro con Natsu, el cual estaba profundamente dormido, se veia realmente cansado, llevaba asi ya varios días, Happy tambien estaba dormido junto a él. Lucy sonrió, para volverse a acomodar entre las sabanas, pero ya no podia dormir.

Se sento en la orilla de la cama y miro hacia la nada, la casa estaba muy recogida desde que ella vivia ahi tambíen. Medito por un momento pensando en que hacer a las seis de la mañana.

¡Desayunar, claro! Esa era una buena idea. Se puso de pie con rumbo a la cocina, pero antes de llegar vio una cuanta ropa de Natsu sobre el sillón.

La tomo y vio tambien ropita de Happy, asi que mejor decidio lavarla toda. Pero entonces encontro polvo bajo los sillones, y la alfombra tenia una mancha. Asi que decidio limpiar toda la casa.

…

Natsu se revolvia entre las sabanas tratando de ignorar ese exesperante ruido de la escoba, de los muebles rechinar, el agua cayendo en baldes, ese olor a polvo que te pica en la nariz.

Se hubiera levantado, pero tenia tanto sueño, sentia que aunque durmiera todo un mes, aún tendria sueño, además que era muy temprano, así que decidio ignorarlo todo. Se hizo bilita entre las sabanas tratando de no oir nada. Pero de repente aparecio una Lucy salvaje quitando de él toda posibilidad de dormir.

-¡Hey! ¡Devuevlela! -exclamo molesto el pelirrosa, pues la rubia le habia arrebatado la sabana- Yo estoy dormido.

-No puedo, voy a lavarlas -y acto seguido le quito las almhoadas y lo tumbó de la cama.-Esto tambien lo voy a lavar.

Natsu la miro con recelo, él no podia mantener los ojos abiertos del sueño y ella tan temprano estaba tan llena de energia. Sin ganas de peelear, busco otro lugar donde dormir.

Pero no habia ninguno. Toda la casa estaba en limpieza. El sillón estaba mojado, la alfombra estaba mojada, todo el piso estaba jabonoso, no habia lugar para él, claro que para Happy si, pues Lucy le habia hecho un lugar en la mesa donde dormia placidamente; Pero Natsu estaba seguro que a él no lo iba a dejar dormir ahí.

Asi que a regañadientes tomo una sábana limpia y salio rumbo al gremio. Seguro que Mirajane si lo dejaria dormir sobre una mesa.

…

-Ya voy... -Se escucho a lo lejos, tras la puerta, la suave voz de una chica que caminaba pesadamente hacia esta para abrirla, pero entre la puerta y ella, habia un gran estomago de por medio.- ¡Lu-chan, Happy que bueno que me visitan!

Lucy respondio al saludo con una sonrisa a la chica bajita de azules cabellos alborotados, la cual traia una bata de maternidad por su ya avanzado embarazo. Se aparto lentamente dejando pasar a los inesperados visitantes, y avanzó lentamente guiandolos hasta la pequeña sala, para sentarse con cansada pesades. Lucy hizo lo mismo, pero antes que pudiera hablar, su felino acompañante se alzó volando para ver el gran estomago de la chica.

-¡Wow! ¡Levy, tu estomago es tan grande! -El gatito se veia muy emocionado viendo donde se supone estaba un bebé- ¿Puedo tocarlo?

-¡Claro que si Happy! -dijo con una sonrisa apartando sus manos para que este, pudiera tocar su estomago.-

Happy se paro sobre el brazo del sillón donde estaba Levy, y entre emocionado y nervioso, claro sin dejar su sonrisa, puso ambas patitas sobre la barriga de la chica.

-¡Hola pequeña Levy! ¡Pequeña Levy! ¿O eres un pequeño Gajeel? ¡Waaa! -Happy se separo de golpe, asustado por el movimiento que habia sentido bajo la ya restirada piel de Levy.- ¡Levy! ¡Algo esta golpeando al bebé! ¡Hay que sacarlo rapido!

La peliazul rió divertida mientras acariciaba su vientre, al ver la sincera preocupación del felino.

-No Happy, ese es el bebé, él puede oirte y seguro que esta feliz.

Los ojos de Happy se abrieron a más no poder, y temeroso volvio a hablare tocando el vientre de Levy, haciendo que el bebé saltara de nuevo por la emoción.

Lucy miro a Happy con ternura, ella tambien queria tener un bebé, aunque no tuvo a su madre y su padre no fuera afectuoso con ella, definitivamente no seria asi con su hijo. Además tenia a Natsu, el cual estaba siempre al pendiente de ella. Inconcientemente sonrió, cosa que no paso desapersivida por su amiga, aún lo que estaba pensando, pudo imaginarlo.

-Lu-chan -dijo suavemente con una sonrisa, sacando de sus pensamientos a la rubia- ¿Tambien quieres tocar?

-¿Eh? N-No, y-yo... -exclamó nerviosa ante la pregunta y al ver a Happy tocandola como si fuera una bola de cristal- ¿Pu-Puedo? ¿N-No te molesta?

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Levy rió ampliamente y tomando la mano de Lucy, la puso en su vientre- ¿Lo sientes?

Lucy espero, pero no sintio nada. Su mirada se hizo triste, quizá el bebe no la queria.

-N-No siento nada...

-Es que tienes que hablarle, como lo hizó Happy -sonrió-

-¡Aye!

Lucy estaba nerviosa, no era que fuera mala con los niños, pero tampoco era muy buena, adeferencia de Levy, incluso de Natsu, este parecia llevarse bien con casi cualquier persona, incluso a una velocidad increible hacia nuevos amigos, y Levy desde que se habia casado con Gajeel hace ya año y medio, parecia haber despertado en ella su lado hogareño siendo buena en casi todas las labores domesticas y desde que se supo que estaba embarazada, ahora parecia ya toda una mamá.

La rubia trago saliva nerviosa y temerosa, toco suavemente el vientre de la futura mamá.

-Ho-Hola bebé... -y de repente sintio como el bebe dentro de Levy daba un vuelco- ¡Wooow! ¡Lo senti! ¡Se movio!

Se dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia, podia sentir al bebé, era tan hermoso aún sin haberlo visto, aunque no fuera suyo.

Ahora más que nunca ella tambien anhelaba convertirse en madre, tener una vida creciendo dentro suyo.

Un pedasito de ella y Natsu.

…**-…-…-…**

-Natsu, Naaatsuu, Naaaaaaaatsuuuu -decia suavemente una voz femenina, que más que despertarlo, parecia que pretendia arruyarlo- ¡MALDICION DESPIERTA YA NAATSU!

El Dragon Slayer solamente se reacomodo entre la sabana sobre la mesa en la cual dormia tranquilamente.

La peliroja enfurecida estaba decidida a volcar la messa, pero la suave mano de otra chica la detuvo.

-Ara, ara Erza, dejalo, pobrecito llego esta mañana antes de las siete -dijo con una sonrisa una peliblanca de largos cabellos- Debe estar muy cansado.

-Mira, ¡Pero si pasa del medio día! ¡No puede ser tan holgazan! ¡De..! -Erza se detuvo en seco al ver a Mirajane servirle un trozo de pastel de fresa.- Bueno, que duerma cuanto quiera.

La pelirroja acomodo sus cabellos tras su espalda y se sento comodamente en una silla de la barra del gremio para comer su paste, mientras Mira la veia con una sonrisa.

Pero cuando partio un pedacito de su pastel, un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo cubierto por su fuerte arrmadura, miro de reojo para ver la cara de Natsu clavando los ojos en su paste.

-Erza... ¿Me das? -preguntó esperanzado-

Ella lo miro con recelo, era su pastel, pero Natsu tenia esa mirada de perro a medio morir. No pudo hacer más nada.

-Solo un pedazo -y le tendio el tenedor con el trozo que se suponia era para ella.-

Natsu lo comio con prisa, sabia a gloria, no podia entender por que nunca lo habia comido. Pero el pequeñol pedazo se acabo y tuvo que devolver el tenedor.

-¿Quieres que te sirva un poco a ti tambien? -pregunto Mira con una encantadora sonrisa.-

Bueno... ¿Cuanto daño puede hacer un poco pastel?

…

Natsu se movia cual lombriz en el agua, era verdad que un trozo de pastel no habia dañado nunca a nadie, ((salvo a un diabetico)) pero dos pasteles enteros, carne, curry, patatas y arroz en enormes cantidades ya era de pensarse, además que su estomago ya no parecia tan fuerte como antes.

Llevaba casi un mes que el fuego no le sabia bien y volvia el estomago constantemente.

Caminaba pesadamente hacia su casa, el sueño y la comida lo estaban matando. Camino varias cuadras y la comida parecia por fin empezar a hacer digestión.

Cuando llego a su casa, se sentia mucho más ligero, se encamino por ese pequeño sendero y giro la perilla de la puerta para encontrarse con la figura, sentada en el sillón, de Lucy. leyendo.

Sonrió, ya le era le era normal llegar a casa y verla ahí. Esperandolo.

-Ya estoy aqui -dijo acercandoce a Lucy.- ¿Y Happy?

-Fue con Wendy y Charlie, no vendra en unas horas -dijo con una sonrisa picara.- Estaremos un rato solos...

Natsu tambien sonrió ampliamente, y Lucy lo jalo de la bufanda para besarlo. Pero el beso no duro mucho, por que el pelirosa la tomo de los hombros y se separo con cuidado de ella.

-¿Eh? -pregunto esta confundida- ¿Que ocurre?

-Lucy, quiero que sepas que lo que voy a hacer no tiene nada que ver con nuestro beso -Natsu estaba sumamente serio, intrigando a Lucy, sin soltar los hombros de ella, se alejo un poco más, se inclino a la derecha y...- ¡BUUUAAAAGGHH!

-¡Natsu! ¡Acabo de lavar la alfombra!

…**-…-…-…**

-Pues Juvia tambien lo cree. -dijo la peliazul mientras comia una galleta.- Eso es algo bueno Lucy, deberias alegrarte.

De nuevo en casa de Levy las dos chicas, trataban de convencer a una insegura Lucy.

-A Gajeel no le gusta que lo cuente, pero tambien le pasa igual -sonrió la pequeña futura madre de cabellos alborotados.- Tiene muchas nauseas, y le dan muchos calambres.

-Deberias ir con Polyushka-san, ¡Juvia te acompañara! -le animo y se ofreció ella misma.- Vamos Lucy, seguro que a Natsu-san le alegrara.

-Pe-Pero... ¿Y si no lo estoy? -Lucy estaba muy nerviosa y asustada.- Seria... Seria...

-Vamos Lu-chan, Juvia y yo te acompañaremos. -Le animo también Levy.-

-Chicas... Esta bién.

XxXxXxXxXx

**Heyyy! Aki Kanako otra vez! qe les parecio? :3**

**les gustó? **

**Lean esto *Kanako se pone sus lentes y pose intelectual* Estos sintomas qe presenta Natsu es en verdad un padecimiento llamado "Sindrome de Couvade" o "Embarazo Empatico"**

**"  
"El síndrome de Couvade suele aparecer en las parejas más cariñosas. Y en la mayoría de los casos, esos hombres se implican luego mucho en el cuidado de los hijos y son buenos padres. Depende de los estudios, se habla de que entre el 10 y el 65 % de los hombres que van a tener un hijo sufre estos síntomas." **

**He dicho!**

**No olviden dejar un Review! xDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	3. La Feliz Noticia

**Holaaa! como estan gente de los bajos mundos del ciberespacio?**

**Como ya lo saben, fairy tail no me pertenece, sino a Mashima-sama, yo solo hago una historia fuera del manga. Me gustaria qe al final Natsu y Lucy se qeden juntos :'D**

**¿Se han dado cuenta del ligero NaLu que Mashima a incluido en el manga? ¡Genial!**

**Agradesco mucho todos sus reviews! xD**

**Por ultimo, estuve pensando toda la semana en esto y me gustaria compartirlo con ustedes...**

**¿Como se hacen los cacahuates japoneses? ¿Se frien o se hornean? Ahí se los dejo de tarea xDD**

…**-…-…-**

**La Feliz Noticia**

Cierto chico peliazul, caminaba pensativo por las calles de magnolia, perdido en sus pensamientos llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

…

**-¡JAJAJA! -reia a carcajada abierta- ¡¿Desde cuando tu "Rugido de Dragon" termina en vomito?!**

**El chico pelirosa que caminaba junto a él lo miraba con recelo, no le encontraba la gracia, se sentia de mal humor. De por si que Lucy no fue con él por que se sentia enferma y Happy se quedo con ella, Erza fue a otra mision "solo para chicas" con Wendy, y a él le habia tocado ir con Gray. **

**El peliazul reia casi al borde de las lagrimas, bueno, con "ese" incidente habian conseguido vencer sin esfuerzo al tipo, claro que fue asequerso, pero que más da.**

**-Gray, no me queda mucho tiempo de vida... -dijo serenamente el pelirosa.- Creo que tengo una enfremedad incurable y mortal.**

**-¿Pero que estupideces dices? -le corto de golpe, siguiendo con su camino por las calles de magnolia rumbo al gremio.- Que dramatico eres.**

**-¡Pero es verdad! -Natsu parecia estar en crisis mientras ponia sus manos sobre su cabeza revolviendo su cabello agitado.- ¡Por las mañanas despierto mareado, tengo mucha hambre pero siempre estoy vomitando, y tengo cambios repentinos de humor! ¡Creo que voy a morir!**

**Gray lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, bueno, eso era cierto Natsu llevaba más de un mes actuando así, el era raro de por sí, pero el peliazul como buen amigo, hizo lo que debia hacer.**

**-Pero que idiota, pareces mujer embarazada. -y rió burlonamente señalado a este.-**

**-Tu.. ¡Bastardo cabeza de hielo! -le gruño preparandose a dar inicio a su tipica pelea diaria, pero un olor lo distrajo.- ¿Hueles eso? ¡Es arroz y curry!**

**El pelirosa esbozó una gran sonrisa y olvidandose de todo, corrio en dirección contraria en busca de comida.**

…

El mago de hielo bufó molesto, ni siquiera habia podido responder el insulto. Aunque de verdad, el actuar de Natsu era preocupante.

Pero salio de sus pensamientos, ya que algo (o alguien) se aferro a su espalda de golpe.

-¡Gray-sama! ¡Juvia te extraño tanto! -la peliazul emanaba tanto amor, que casi podria golpearte en la cara.- ¡Juvia dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para venir a ver a Gray-sama!

-J-Juvia -Gray se ruborizo un poco ante el efusivo abrazo de la chica.- ¿Hm? Hoy te ves más feliz que de costumbre.

-Es por que Gray-sama esta aqui, y además, Juvia se entero tambien que Lucy esta... -Juvia se tapo la boca con ambas manos de golpe, tratandose de callar ella misma.- Oh, oh, Juvia no debia decir nada.

-¿Lucy? ¿Esta enferma? ¿Es algo grave? -pregunto preocupado el chico, a lo que la peliazul enarco una ceja mostrando molestia.-

La chica lo miro juzgadora, ¿Sera acaso que su amado Gray-sama se interesa más por Lucy? ¿Tendrian una aventura? Un año de novios y ¿Todo terminaba ya?

Juvia cayo al suelo derrotada agachando la cabeza, estaba bien, si él se iria de su lado debia dejarlo ir.

Claro que lo seguiria a todas partes.

-No podrias estar más lejos de la realidad -El chico suspiro, ella siempre era así, aunque el no lo odiaba del todo.- ¿Y bien?

Juvia se puso de pie y con una sonrisa le susurro.

-Nadie debe saber hasta que Lucy hable con Natsu-san, pero si es Gray-sama supongo que debe estar biein. -la chica le explico al oido, no fue una historia muy larga, fueron más bien 3 palabras- "**Lucy esta embarazada"**

…

Natsu caminaba tranquilamente, estaba feliz y con el estomago lleno, ya se habia retrasado unas horas en llegar al gremio, pero le daba igual.

Cruzo sus brazos tras su cabeza y disfrutando de la brisa fresca llego al gremio.

¿Ese dia era más ruidoso que de costumbre?

Ni siquiera pudo pensar otra cosa por que al verlo, todo el gremio se fue sobre él.

-¡Natsu, tú si eres un hombre! -Elfman lo tomo por los hombros y lo abrazó, el pelirosa no alcanzaba a procesar la información cuando Erza lo arrebato para brazarlo tambien.-

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti -y una lagrima falsa asomo en los ojos de la chica, quien despues de decir lo que tenia que decir, lo lanzo a Gildarts.-

-Natsu, ¡Mocoso, eres un pillo! -le guiño el ojo complicivamente- Anda ¡La meta son diez!

Natsu ni siquiera hablaba, estaba tiezo, parecia un bulto que solo pasaba de brazos, Gildarts lo lanzo a la multitud que lo abrazaba y lloraba felicitandolo, ¿La mision habia sido muy buena? Hasta Gray lo felicito.

Sin entender nada, Natsu paso de brazos hasta Laxus, quien lo veia con satisfacción.

-¡Ja! ¿Quien lo diria? -Laxus sonrio cruzando de brazos, y de una patada lo mando con Makarov, pero antes le felicito tambien.- ¡Lo has hecho bien!

-Natsu... -Este quedó frente a el Maestro, quien estaba cruzado de brazos y piernas, suspirando con orgullo.- Creciste tan rapido...

-¿Eh?

El Maestro tomo a Natsu por la espalda del cuello de su chaleco y estiro el brazo hasta sacarlo del gremio.

-¡No pierdas el tiempo aqui! ¡Ve con tú esposa! -y la puerta se cerro tras él.-

-¿Pero que ra...?

Bueno, de todas formas todos eran raros ahí, así que no le dio mucha importancia, dio la vuelta y se dispuso a ir a su casa, con Lucy.

Al pensar en ella Natsu rió mientras caminaba, ¿Quien diria que se iria a casar con su compañera de misiones?

La que ahora seria su compañera de vida.

…-…-…-…

Una pequeña chica peliazul y un gran estomago de embarazo, entro a una habitación, la cual tenia todas las puertas y cortinas cerradas haciendola muy oscura.

Pudo notar a una persona recostada de lado sobre la cama pretendiendo dormir, con paso cansado abrio un poco la cortina dejando entrar algunos rayos solares, haciendo que la persona sobre la cama se estremeciera, la chica lentamente se acerco al lado vacio de la cama y con algo de dificultad se sento en ella y subio tambien ambos pies. Suspiro cansada y con delicadeza le dio unos toquesitos en el brazo a la persona a su lado que le daba la espalda.

-Gajeel ¿Aún te duele el estomago? -preguntó preocupada-

El chico si moverse un milimetro de su posisión frunció el ceño, ya le habia dicho varias veces que no era "dolor de estomago" Cuando tienes eso, vas al baño y se te quita. Lo que él tenia eran espasmos, espasmos que lo estaban matando.

Levy lo miro esperando una respuesta, pero no hubo.

Suspiro cansada y con una sonrisa, acarició su estomago.

Gajeel habia estado tomando muchas misiones antes para juntar dinero y no tener que ir a buscar trabajo cuando ella estuviera por tener al bebé.

Volvió a reir, de seguro que seria un buen padre, aunque se viera aterrador y violento, la verdad era otra, él siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y era muy cariñoso, bueno, a su manera.

-¿Que prefieres, niño o niña? -preguntó, aunque el chico no respondio ni se movio, pero ella sabia que la estaba escuchando, así que continuo.- Yo quisiera que fuera niño, fuerte y rudo como su padre.

Gajeel giro un poco la cabeza para verla, Levy parecia tan emocionada a lo que él se ruborizó un poco y volvio a voltear la cabeza.

-Seria mejor una niña -dijo, sorprendiendo a Levy, ya que ella creia que él tambien queria un varón.- Que fuera como tú.

La chica sonrió enternecida, aunque él no fuera un romantico empedernido, tenia detalles que la hacian sentirse feliz.

Se volvio a accomodar en la cama y estiro un brazo para poder tocar a Gajeel, pero algo en ella cambió.

-Gajeel... -dijo con voz alarmada, a lo que este se paro de golpe y la sostuvo de los hombros, ya que parecia que se caeria- La... La... Aggghh...

-Levy ¿Que tienes? -pregunto preocupado-

-La fuente... Se me rompió la fuente...

…-…-…-…

Natsu respiro profundo, se sentia de maravilla, hacia semanas que no se sentia así.

Siguio por el senderito que daba a la puerta de su casa y giro la manilla de la puerta.

Pero habia algo extraño, Lucy no estaba en la sala donde siempre lo esperaba.

El pelirosa fruncio el ceño, algo no andaba bien.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y pudo escuchar a Happy gritar de dolor y Lucy llorar desconsolada. Mil posibilidades le vinieron a la cabeza, ladrones, asesinos, un animal salvaje.

Sin perder tiempo, Natsu corrio hasta la habitación de donde provenian los llantos de Lucy.

Abrio la puerta de una patada solo para ver una imagen que lo dejo... ¿Confundido?

La razón del llanto de Lucy aún era un misterio, pero los gritos de dolor de Happy, eran por que ella lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba sentada en una orilla de la cama.

-¡Lucy! ¡Mira! -el felino azul apunto con su patita al chico.- ¡Es Natsu! ¡Natsu!

Con eso, la chica se distrajo un poco y solto su agarre, dandole así la oportunidad a Happy de salir volando.

El chico no sabia muy bien que hacer despues de ver como su amigo huia de ahí, así que, dudoso, se acerco a la chica.

-Lucy ¿Estas enferma o tienes hambre? -pregunto muy seriamente enarcando una ceja.-

Los ojos de la rubia se aguaron otra vez y volvio a llorar tapandose los ojos con las manos.

-Natsu... -sollozó- Estoy... Estoy embarazada...

Al pelirosa le dio un vuelco el corazón, Lucy embarazada, ¡Eso era genial! Se acerco a ella rapidamente y la abrazo.

Pero algo lo molestaba, ¿Lloraba por que estaba embarazada? ¿No queria al bebé? Un malestar golpeo el estomago del pelirosa, y no precisamente por la comida. Quizá Lucy lloraba por que tenia miedo de no ser una buena madre, o que él se molestara con la noticia.

Pero nada de eso, respiro profundo y se preparo, penso en las palabras correctas para animar a la chica. Pero antes de poder hablar, ella ya lo habia interrumpido.

-¿¡Que voy a hacer si se parece a ti!? -lloro haciendo un puchero.- Nunca voy a terminar de limpiar la casa...

Natsu ni siquiera le tomo importancia al comentario. Seguia emocionado, un hijo, seria padre. Despúes de casarse, eso era lo mejor que le pasaba en la vida.

-¡Entonces sera un chico genial! -sonrió divertido- N_uestro _hijo.

Lucy lo miro, él tenia un semblante brillante, lleno de emoción, bueno, el pensar en limpiar en un futuro una casa destruida por la hiperactividad de padre e hijo la aterraba, pero en el fondo un pequeño Natsu seria hermoso, un pedacito de ambos creciendo dentro de ella.

Seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Si... Tendremos un bebé Natsu.

Los dos se abrazaron, Natsu estaba emocionado, ¿Seria una niña? ¿Se pareceria a él?

-Seguro que sera una niña .-sonrió.-

-No, es niño -exclamó mientras acariciaba su plano abdomen.- Lo puedo sentir.

-¿Como puedes sentirlo si ni siquiera te a crecido la barriga? -preguntó indignado frunciendo el ceño un poco.- Además, te acabas de enterar que estas embarazada.

-¡Pero una madre lo siente, idiota!

-¡Es niña! Y se llamara como yo. -anuncio orgulloso señalandose con el dedo.- Salamandra.

-¿¡Que!? ¡No puedes llamar 'Salamandra' a una niña! -le regaño.- Es niño, y debe tener un nombre intelectual como Philiphs o Michell...

-Bleh, -el pelirosa hizo una mueca de asco provocando a la chica.- Que nombres tan estúpidos.

La rubia enarco una ceja cruzandose de brazos. ¿Osaba retarla? No era como si Salamandra fuera un mejor nombre.

Pero sin darles tiempo de nada más, una peliblanca de largos cabellos entro agitada de golpe a la habitación donde estaban Natsu y Lucy.

-¡Mira-san! ¿Que haces aqui? -dijo Lucy sorprendida.- Y más importante... ¿Como entraste?

-¡No hay tiempo de explicaciónes! -dijo negando con ambos brazos con agitada seriedad, aunque no la suficiente.- ¡Levy ya tuvo a su bebé!

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Hola! aki Kanako! que tal?! les gusto? :D**

**Lo se! lo se! tengo dedazos y faltas de ortografia... no me atormenten mas! escribo en mi movil y no veo todos los errores, perdon, soy imperfecta! Dx**

**Pero en fin, Qe les parece? les gusta? duda? sugerencia? (menos la ortografia) peticion? me dejarian un Review?**

**Recuerden que para mi sus comentarios son muy importantes, ¡Asi que no olviden dejar uno! xDD**

**bueno, es todo por hoy, espero qe la inspiracion venga en grandes cantidades y actualizar rapido.**

**Creo qe vere de nuevo "Un Loco e impulsivo amor" con Matthew Perry o "9 Meses" con Hugh Grant (qe coinsidencia, ¿no? xDD )**

**bueno,**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	4. La Decisión

**Hoola, aki kanako de nuevo! xD como les va? Yo estoy muy muy feliiz de qe el fic les haya gustado! *O* **

**Awwww! Me siento tan feliz con sus hermosos Reviews! :'D**

**espero no desepsionarlos con el desarrollo de la historia :D**

**¿Que prefieren?**

**¿Niño o Niña? :O **

**Pero... ¿¡Por que conformarse solo con uno!? xDD hay qe buscar la parejita! :D**

**bueno , me callo.**

**La Decisión**

**Un chico pelirosa veia a su alrededor emocionado. Una habitacion reluciente con destellos coloridos y una enorme mesa llena de grandes platos de comida se mostraban ante él. Eran deliciosos, se veian deliciosos. No podia esperar para comerlos todos. **

**Sintio como se le hacia agua la boca y paso con rapidez su brazo sobre ella para limpiar cualquier escurrimiento.**

**Las manos le hormigueaban, no sabia que cojer primero. ¿El cerdo? ¿El pescado? ¿Las verduras?**

**Todo era prometedor, sin pensar más, tomo un puño de esto y un gran trozo de aquello, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que era, era desesperante el hambre que sentia, lo unico que queria en ese momento era comer.**

**Pero al dar el primer bocado, noto que algo no andaba bien. Por más que comia, su estomago no se llenaba, la comida era insipida, es más, si no fuera por que podia verla, juraria que solo habia dado un bocado de aire. **

**Vacio, insipido y deshabirdo aire.**

**Levanto la vista triste, sin entender que pasaba y fue cuando vio a Lucy parada junto a él, con las manos tras su espalda y una amable sonrisa.**

**El pelirosa la miro entrecerrando los ojos intrigado, ella con aquel semblante, calido y amable.**

**-Lucy... La comida no tiene sabor... -le dijo haciendo un pucheo.-**

**-¿De que rayos hablas, idiota? -decia sin moverse y sin deshacer su inocente sonrisa, sus labios apenas se movian, pero su voz era notablemente molesta.- ¡Despierta ya! ¡Natsu!**

…**-…-…**

El pelirosa abrio los ojos de golpe.

Tardo un momento en reacciónar, miro a su izquierda y pudo notar que estaban en una rustica sala de hospital, ¿Hospital? ¿Que hacia él ahí?

Miro a su derecha y salto del susto. Una Lucy de brazos cruzados y enarcando una ceja lo miraba seria.

Se enderezo en su silla dura y fria, estiro los brazos y bostezo mirando a la chica.

-¿A que hora nos vamos? -preguntó saboreando en su boca ese sabor a metal que aparece despúes de haber dormido un buen rato.- Ya estoy aburrido.

-Todavia no -dijo mirando a su otro lado a los hermanos Strauss quienes tambien esperaban impacientes su turno para conocer al nuevo bebé Redfox.- Te dije que no debiamos parar a comer, por tú culpa llegamos de ultimo.

Natsu se encogio de hombros, tenia hambre, no podia hacer nada más.

Estaba aburrido, si tan solo Happy estuviera ahí, bueno despues de todo es un hospital y no permiten animales aunque hablen.

Volvio a boztezar y miro a su derecha evitando a la rubia, ya solo quedaban tres personas para pasar ellos. Al haberse tardado en llegar, todo el gremio ya estaba ahí, y no los dejaron entrar todos a la vez, tenian que entrar en un grupo maximo de tres, y hasta que toco su turno fue mucho tiempo.

Sonrió un poco, la verdad si queria ver al bebé, nunca habia visto un recien nacido, y ya que él proximamente seria padre queria estar preparado. Además que, quiza el bebé era una niña con cara de Gajeel o tendria su misma expresión enojada. De todas formas 'hijo de Gajeel' solo tenia un significado para Natsu.

Feo.

Estaba tan distraido que no noto cuando los peliblancos hermanos salian ya de la habitación y una 'gran' enfermera, molesta los llamaba.

-¿Ustedes tambien bienen a ver a los Redfox? -pregunto frunciendo las cejas, Lucy asintio energicamente poniendose de pie y tomando a Natsu de la mano para llevarlo con ella, ellos dos entraron.- Tienen cinco minutos.

La rubia iba primero aún llevando a Natsu de la mano, no fuera a ser que decidiea huir de ahí.

Asomo la cabeza por entre la blanca cortina que les daba un poco de privacidad a los nuevos padres.

Y lo vio, una cansada Levy que recostada, sostenia un capullito de sabanas. Sintio los nervios en el estomago y timidamente decido hablar.

-L-Levy-chan... -la nueva madre la recibio con una gran sonrisa, y la rubia emocionada, entro jalando a Natsu.- ¿Es tú bebé?

Levy volvio a sonreir y asintio lentamente, se acomodo con cuidado en la cama para estar solo un poco levantada, y con un gesto de su mano animo a Lucy a acercarse.

La rubia se aproximo a Levy, esta a su vez, acomodo al bebé en sus brazos para que su amiga pudiera verlo y le retiro con suavidad la sabana sobre su pequeña carita.

Lucy sintio que se derreteria al ver a ese nuevo pequeño ser, diminuto, de piel blanca, tupido cabello negro y unos pequeños ojos color marron rojizo que apenas podia abrir.

-Levy-chan... -dijo con una sonrisa y un ligero nudo en la garganta al verlo.- Es hermoso... ¿Como se llamara?

-Tetsu... Tetsu Redfox -dijo acariciando la rosada mejilla del infante.- ¿Quieres cargarlo? -la animó alzando levemente al pequeño niño.- Despues de todo eres su tia.

Natsu por su parte entro distraido, escuchaba las voces de las chicas pero no les presto atención, miro por aqui y por ayá, paredes pintadas de blanco, sabanas blancas, ese intenso olor alcohol y enfermedad.

Fruncio un poco la nariz y desviando la mirada se topo con Lucy, quien ahora cargaba delicadamente al pequeño bebé, sorprendido la miro detenidamente como con amor y sutileza sostenia al bebé y este, se acurrucaba en su pecho bostezando, buscando dormir.

Los ojos de la rubia toparon con los de él, ella le sonrió calidamente, pudo notar en sus ojos unas leves lagrimas. El pelirosa sintio en su pecho una punzada, pero no de esas que sientes por culpa o dolor, más bien, le hizo sentir tranquilo y completo. Sin pensarlo mucho sonrió enternecido de aquella ecena.

Pero su cara se torno de fastidio al sentir una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¿Que te parece, Salamader? -dijo con notable orgullo y una sonrisa de superioridad el nuevo padre pelinegro.- ¡Estas viendo al futuro del gremio!

-Menos mal que se pareció a Levy -exclamó burlonamente.- Seria un niño muy feo si se pareciera a tí. Y para tú información, el futuro del gremio esta en el estomago de Lucy.

-Vientre -corrigio ella.-

-En el vientre de Lucy -repitio.-

Gajeel enarco una ceja mientras fruncia el ceño, miro a la rubia cargando a su bebe y con ver a ese pedazo de carne recien nacido sabia perfectamente que seria un gran hombre, fuerte, rudo y feroz como él. Sonrió maliciosamente y se puso en posision de pelea, al fin y al cabo, ya no tenia calambres ni nauseas.

-¡Luchemos Salamander!

…

-¿Y los echaron del hospital? -pregunto divertida una mujer de larga cabellera blanca mientras cambiaba de lugar una bandeja tras la barra del gremio.- Ara, debio haber sido divertido.

-Nada de eso, -nego vagamente una rubia que con cansansio, apoyaba su cabeza en la barra de madera.- Natsu se cayó antes de si quiera tocar a Gajeel, y derribo un estante de medicinas, a la enfermera y un anciano.

-Ese anciano se tropezo solo - se defendio el pelirosa, quien tenia su cabeza en la misma posicion de Lucy y la veia de frente con ojos de sueño.- Yo solo... yo...

Lucy se enderezo en su banca al ver al chico quedarse profundamente dormido, suspiro puso sus codos en la barra y apoyo ahora su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

Mirajane se dio la vuelta para atender a los demas miembros, y Lucy de reojo miro como Happy era consolado por Lily, ya que estaba deprimido por no poder conocer al bebé.

Pudo observar como todo el gremio estaba en frenesí, celebrando el nacimiento del pequeño-Gajeel, y por la gestación del futuro Salamander Jr, ¿O Salamandra?

La rubia se estremecio, definitivamente no dejaria que llamara así a su hija, si lo era, por que ella estaba segura que era un niño.

Una mano amistosa toco a su hombro llamando su atención, al darse vuelta vio como esa misma mano, ahora le tendia una caja de regalo.

-Erza... ¿Que es? -preguntó emocionada con un brillo en sus ojos.- ¿Puedo abrirlo ahora?

Erza asintio satisfecha, a lo que Lucy abrió el regalo con prisa. Solto un largo suspiro y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, puso su mano sobre su pecho y sorió al volver a ver a la pelirroja.

-Es... hermoso .-la rubia tomo de entre la caja un pequeño mameluco hasta la cabeza, de color blanco con manchas negras y unos pequeños cuernitos en la gorra, solo dejaria ver la cara del bebé, era en forma de vaca.- ¡Ya quiera que lo usara!

-Cuando lo vi me gusto, asi que.. -Erza frunció el ceño extrañada cuando vio a Natsu dormido sobre la barra, su primer impulso fue golpearlo, pero, quizá era por el embarazo.- ¿Y este que tiene?

Lucy tambien lo miro, suspiro con cansancio y volteo los ojos poniendo su cara de nuevo en la barra.

-Fue culpa de Mira-san -dijo haciendo un puchero y mirando a la peliblanca atender a otros miembros del gremio, Erza se sento a su lado esperando oir la historia.- Acababamos de llegar...

…

**-¿A Levy le hicieron que? -preguntó intrigado el pelirosa.- ¿Que es una Cesarea?**

**-Para sacar al bebé -explico Lucy.- Le abren el vientre a la mamá.**

**-¡Genial! -en sus ojos hubo un brillo- Lucy ¡Deja que te hagan una a ti tambien!**

**Lucy dejo caer la cabeza en la barra del gremio, Natsu ni siquiera tenia idea, solo hablaba por hablar.**

**-¿Quieres que te explique mejor como es? -la gentil sonrisa de Mirajane decia que estaba bien, aunque Lucy ya se daba una idea de sus intenciones.- Para cuando Lucy.**

**Natsu asintió intrigado, como un niño al cual le prometen un dulce solo si se porta bien. estaba atento a la figura de Mirajane la cual, con delicadeza tomo una rebanada de pastel doble y una cereza, con cuidado la introdujo dentro de el. **

**Tomo un pequeño cuchillo y lo puso frente al pelirosa y la rubia.**

**-Esta es la mamá -dijo señalando al pastel.- y el bebé esta dentro.**

**-Claro. -Natsu estaba muy concentrado.- **

**-Entonces a la mamá le hacen un pequeño corte en su barriguita -Mira tomó suavemente el cuchillo y de un solo tajo, partio violentamente el pastel en dos, dejando ver una cereza mallugada por el corte, Natsu abrio los ojos tanto como pudo, y con una linda sonrisa, la peliblanca tomo del tallo con cuidado a la pobre cereza.- Y asi sacan al bebé.**

**Al chico se le venia un color a la cara y se le iba otro, su estomago hizo ruidos extraños, no eran de hambre, el solo pensar en eso, la san... el cuch... ese liqu... aghh, eso eran cosas que nunca le habian afectado, pero ahora mismo sentia que moriria.**

**-Ugghh.. Yo... Creo que yo... -algo se le vino a Natsu, pero antes de que saliera, tapo de golpe su propia boca impidiendolo, se tambaleo y sin perder tiempo corrio hacia el baño.-**

…

**-**Aahhh... Juvia tambien quiere casarse...

-¡Ju-Juvia! -Dijeron a unisono ambas, era admirable la habilidad que tenia Juvia para aparecer sin ser notada, debe ser la practica-

-Pero Gray-sama ahora esta tan distante... -suspiro pesadamente la peliazul jugando tristemente con sus manos sobre su regazo.- Quiza termine con Juvia.

-¿Se pelearon? -pregúnto la rubia a lo que Juvia nego con la cabeza.- ¿Es malo contigo?

-No -la chica penso un momento.- Es que Gray-sama ya no invita a salir a Juvia, y cuando Juvia lo hace, él inventa una excusa tonta y se niega.

Lucy estuvo pensativa, si era extraña la maner de actuar de Gray, hasta habia estado tomando misiones él solo. Notó que Erza no habia participado de la platica, quizá ella tendria algo de animo para la maga de agua. Volteo a verla para pedir su opinion, pero sintió un escalofrio.

Erza a pesar de tener la mirada baja, tenia un brillo en sus ojos y se podia ver perfectamente su sonrisa maquiavelica. Levanto la mirada y le sonrio tratando de ser amable, pero se veian a kilomertros sus negras intenciónes.

-Juvia... -dijo por fin.- ¿Por que no te le propones?

A la peliazul se le iluminaron los ojos, al parecer no notó la maldad en las palabras de Erza. Proponersele.. ¡Era una buena idea! Si él no le pedia matrimonio, entonces lo haria ella. Sin perder tiempo, salió del gremio a toda prisa.

Lucy fruncio el ceño y miro con desaprovación a su pelirroja amiga.

-Te pasaste Erza... -le reprocho.- ¿Como se sentira Juvia se Gray le dice que No?

La pelirroja solo se encogio de hombros y se dispuso a comer el pastel que Mira habia puesto frente a ella.

XxXxXxX

**Kanako here! que tal? xD**

**ahh... hoy no tengo mucho que decir... ¿Por que sera?**

**¿Sera acaso por que pasa de media noche y aún estoy despierta? xD**

**ejem.. ejem... lo siento... xDD**

**Para que no haya dudas, 'Maquiavelico(a)' significa, textualmente del diccionario: "Se aplica a la persona que actúa con astucia, hipocresía y engaños para conseguir sus propósitos."**

**He dicho!**

**¿Me dejan un review? x3**

**Con ellos ayudan a subir mi autoestima... y que yo suba mas capitulos! xDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	5. Cada quien a lo suyo

FT es de Hiro Mashima-sama :D

**Cada quien a lo suyo**

Juvia era un As del camuflaje, nadie podia notarla.

Aún ahora, llevaba su mejor disfraz para pasar desapersivida, incluso si se viera frente a un espejo, ni ella se notaria a si misma.

Llevaba puesto sobre su vestido azul oscuro un saco negro hasta las rodillas, unos lentes oscuros y como olvidar su sobrero alto.

¿A quien le importaba que fuera verano?

Juvia era como un ninja, silenciósa y constante como el agua.

Hoy no seguiria a Gray-sama, bueno, desde que habian comenzado su noviazgo no era necesario seguirlo todos los días. Una mirada de azufre a cualquier posible rival y ya estaba.

Esta vez Juvia debia comprar algo.

Salio de entre los arbustos donde estaba, sacudio las hojas que pudieran haberse pegado a su vestido y se escondió tras ese poste que seria su nuevo escondite.

Y ahí estaba.

Esa tienda, tan reluciente, tan bonita, tan cara... Bueno, el dinero no era problema para ella, pero seguia esa incognita en su mente ¿Deberia comprarle un anillo a Gray-sama? ¿O Gray-sama se lo daria a Juvia? ¿Pero si es Juvia la que se propone?

Todo era tan dificil. Si tan solo Juvia se hubiera casado antes, sabria que hacer ahora.

Lo obvservo detenidamente desde su escondite. Esa joyeria. No era mala idea tomar la iniciativa, pero siempre era Juvia quien la tomaba, A veces Juvia se preguntaba si Gray-sama de verdad la queria.

Suspiro con tristeza. Rayos, el animo de Juvia se habia desplomado. Seria mejora volver al gremio, seguro que Mira sabria que hacer.

La peliazul volvio a susprar y abrazo el poste hacciendo un puchero. Todas esa bellas parejas que salian felices con un par de anillos.

Juvia estaba tan celosa.

-Juvia -la piel de la chica se erizó, seria del susto o del tono tan frio de la voz que la llamaba, pero era de la ultima persona que queria ver.- ¿Que haces aqui?

¡G-G-Gray-sama! -se puso más palida, ¿Que deberia decirle? El no deberia estar en un sitio como ese, y con nerviosismo trato de decir una buena excusa.- ¿Eh? Pues, Juvia... err... Es que yo estaba... digo, habia un pajarito y trate de... umm.. Erza-san dijo... y entonces el helado de Juvia...

-¿Pero que rayos dices? -el chico de hielo alzó una ceja algo confundido.-

Genial, ademas de ser un As del disfraz era exelente mintiendo.

¡Ahora Juvia! ¡Cambia la conversación!

-¿Y que hace Gray-sama aqui? -pregunto inocentemente buscando con la mirada en las manos del chico alguna bolsa o caja, pero este no traia nada.- ¿Estas de compras?

-¿Que? Bueno, yo.. emm... -los grandes ojos azules de Juvia se iluminaron, ¿Era lo que ella pensaba? Gray al verla se puso nervioso ¿Donde estaba la seriedad de hace un minuto? Rayos, esa chica lo doblegaba.- Vi-Vine a comprar unas cosas que me pidio hace rato Natsu... No es gran cosa...

-Ah... Dijo bajando la mirada con tristeza, pero, era una oportunidad de una cita.- G-Gray-sama, me preguntaba si quisieras ir con Juvia a...

-No puedo -la interrumpio, mientras veia distraidamenta tras da espalda de la chica.- Regresa al gremio. Te vere despues.

La chica asintio con la cabeza sin voltear, y Gray le dio una palmada en la espalda al momento en que se iba con prisa. ¿Una palmada en vez de un beso?

-Gray-sama idiota -murmuro molesta.-

…

-El doctor dijo que casi completo los cuatro meses.

-Ara, que emocionante -la chica peliblanca tras la barra sonreia amablemente mientras limpiaba un vaso.- ¿Y como lo tomaron tus espiritus?

-Fue mejor de lo que yo esperaba -la rubia sonrió un poco sin saber muy bien si reir o llorar.- Acuario fue la unica que se altero un poco.

El solo recordarlo le daba escalofrios. Por supuesto, ¿Para que más iba a querer Scorpio hablar con ella en el baño? Una sucia tereta. Loke se veia algo deprimido y los demás parecian muy emocionados, por una posible nueva maga estelar.

Pero, ¿Porque nadie entendia que era varón?

-¿Y que hay de Levy? -preguntó la peliblanca un poco preocupada.- Ya esta en su casa ¿Cierto?

Lucy sonrió. Hacia dos semanas habia nacido el bebé de su amiga, no duro mucho en el hospital, al segundo día los dieron de alta y se estaba recuperando rapido.

-Dijo que la proxima semana vendria al gremio con Tetsu-chan -sonrió.-

-¡Heeeeyy! ¿Donde esta el mequetrefe que te embarazo Lucy? -Cana se acerco alegremente a la rubia, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la espesifica pregunta de la chica con un tarro de cerveza.- ¡Hay que brindar por el nuevo bebé! Ya le tocara su brindis a Levy cuando vuelva.

-Vamos Cana, ella no puede beber -rió Mira frente a ellas, y le sirvió un vaso de jugo a la futura madre.- Lucy nesecita vitaminas.

-Y Mira necesita un novio -exclamó Cana con voz picara, siendo apoyada por la risa de la maga estelar.- No finjas, ya ví como tú y Laxus se hechan miraditas.

-¿Q-Q-Que dices? -la sangre de Mirajane subio rapidamente hasta sus mejillas, haciendo que se notara más su nerviosismo al fingir que alguien la llamaba a lo lejos, tratando de inventar una excusa. ¿M-Ma-Maestro, me esta llamando? ¡Voy enseguida!

La castaña y la rubia observaron como la chica huia deapavorida del gremio como si la estuvieran persiguiendo.

-En fin -suspiro satisfecha Cana, al ver de reojo como Laxus, desde el otro extremo de la barra, miraba preocupado la puerta por donde Mirajane habia huido hace un momento; la chica dio un trago a su cerveza y se dirigio a Lucy.- ¿Como lo esta llevando Natsu?

-Fatal -suspiro cansada mirando a una mesa a Happy y Lily pintandole bigotes y barba a un Natsu durmiente.- Solo despierta para comer y se vuelve a dormir. Erza lo esta llevando a misiones con ella para vigilarlo.

Cana rio a carcajadas, el gremio se habia vuelto tan divertido ultimamente. Gray y Juvia volviendose locos tratando de adivinar que pensaba el otro y Lucy sufriendo con un Natsu suseptible.

Aunque la que le daba un poco de pena era Levy, conociendo a Gajeel, seguro le estaba dejando todo el trabajo a ella a pesar de estar convalesiente.

Bueno, podria organizar despúes junto a todas las chicas del gremio una visita a la peliazul. Si, era una buena idea.

…

Eso frente a sus ojos era desconosido. Bueno, no tanto, ya lo habia visto por algun lado. Pero de igual forma era complicado.

Esa criatura rosada de cabello negro recostada frente a él, chupandose el pulgar de su pie. Reia inocentemente, claro, al parecer se burlaba de sus inutiles esfuerzos.

El chico alzó una ceja. Algo no andaba bien. Habia visto varias veces a Levy hacerlo, y él hizo exactamente lo mismo que ella. Pero el resultado no era el mismo.

Abrir el pañal sució, sin quitarlo completamente. Claro, no era estúpido.

Limpiar el trasero sucio y ahora si, tirar el pañal. Ja, pan comido.

Algo de crema, talco y un nuevo pañal. Eran de tela, si seguia tirandolos así iria a la quiebra. Entonces seria bueno que Levy los lavara cuando este más recuperada.

Y ahora, amarrar el nuevo pañal.

Un dobles aqui, un dobles allá, por abajo, por arriba, el nudo del centro y el ajuste.

Entrecero sus ojos con pircings admirando el producto final.

Era cierto que era primeriso, pero algo le decia que despues de haberle puesto el pañal, no era normal que se siguiera viendo el trasero al bebé.

Bufó molesto desatando y quitandolo, dejando al bebé con su mitad inferior al aire libre. El pequeño solo reia a carcajadas sosteniendo sus piesitos, con sus pompis descubiertas.

-¿Seguro que puedes Gajeel? -se escucho una voz femenina a lo lejos.- Espera, voy para allá.

-¡No! ¡No te atrevas a levantarte enana! -gritó el pelinegro cubriendo al bebé, como si se lo fueran a quitar.- ¡Yo puedo hacerlo solo!

-Gajeel... -murmuro con una sonrisa la peliazul.-

Recostada en su cama descansaba Levy, su esposo llevaba casi dos horas en la cocina tratando de cambiarle el pañal al bebé. Estaba completamente segura que él aún no podia amarrarselo correctamente.

Rió un poco, seguro que Gajeel estaba haciendo eso por que vio que le habia salido un poco de sagre de las suturas. A pesar que el doctor le habia dicho que no habia de que preocuparse, él ya no le permitio levantarse de la cama.

-¡Pequeño desgraciado! -se escucho el grito del pelinegro y las carcajadas inocentes del infante.- ¡El que seas bebé no te da derecho de orinarme!

Levy suspiro cansada, si peleaban así ahora, no quisiera imaginarse cuando Tetsu cresiera.

Respiro profundo.

-¡Gajeel, no le digas así a Tetsu! -le regaño desde el otro cuarto.-

-¡Pequeño angel de la luz! ¡Ya veras como te...!

-¡Gajeel!

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ya entendi!

…

Lucy se recosto en el sillón de su ahora, nueva casa desde hace casi seis meses. Respiro profundo y relajo su espalda, ya le empezaba a doler y eso que aún el bebé no estaba formado completamente.

Cerro los ojos, y trató de dormir. Hubiera querido aguantar más tiempo en el gremio, pero no pudo. Si así se sentia ella, no se imaginaba como se sentiria Natsu.

Rio llevemente acomodandose en el sillón. Deberia se él quien se preguntara eso, no ella. Acarició su vientre suavemente y pudo escuchar como su estomago hacia ruido.

-Ja... ¿Tú tambien tienes hambre pequeño? -dijo con una sonrisa acariciando su vientre.- Seguro que serás de buen comer como tú papà.

Lucy miró a la cocina, tenia hambre, pero estaba tan cansada que no tenia ganas de cocinar. Miró tambien a la puerta, hace una hora que habia vuelto del gremio, seguro que Natsu ni siquiera se dio cuenta, probablemente siguiera dormido. Se enderezo en el sillón y acomodo su cabeza en el respaldo cerrando los ojos.

Respiro profundo, aunque no tuviera el olfato de Natsu, podia sentir los olores en el ambiente, la madera del piso, el jabón en la ropa, la planta en la sala, carne y patatas...

¿Carne y patatas?

Abrió los ojos y vio una bolsa de papel meneandose sobre su cara. La tomó sin mirar a quien se la habia ofrecido y la abrió para ver su contenido.

-Es carne con arroz y patatas -dijo el pelirosa sentandose en una pequeña mesita, quedando frente a la rubia.- Digo, quizas estas cansada y tu sabes, para que no cocines.

Lucy hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar.

-Gra- Gra...cias Natsu -sollozo.- No creí... No creí que te fueras a acordar de mí.

-Cuando no sentí tu olor en el gremio, yo supuse que estarias en casa y pues, te traje comida. -explicó nerviosamente.-

La rubia rió secandose las lagrimas, provocando tambien que Natsu riera, se acerco un poco más a ella y de su pantalon, saco una cajita de terciopelo azul, a Lucy se le iluminaron los ojos con una enorme sonrisa.

-No... No puede ser -dijo tomando suavemente la cajita mirando dentro el hermoso anillo de plata con una pequeña piedra azul en el centro.- ¿Ya lo compro? ¡Es bellisimo!

-Debiste verlo, -explicó burlonamente.- Parecia un completo idiota estando tan nervioso y me lo dio para que Juvia no lo viera.

Lucy tambien rió, imaginarse a Gray nervioso por eso era realmente divertido. La rubia tambien miró al pelirosa reir, si no fuera por la ayuda de Gray, seguramente ellos dos no estarian juntos en ese momento.

-Pobre Juvia, ella ni se lo imagina.

-Jajaja, bueno, -Natsu dejo de reir y trato de guardar compostura.- Gray ya me dijo que hay que hacer. Escucha, ese día en el gremio...

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Stop!**

**Y hasta ahí del cap. xD**

**qe les parecio? les gusto? :D **

**Oigan, ¿De verdad soy tan predecible? al parecer, algunas ya adivinaron qe se trae entre manos Gray *giños* y me amenazaron... D:**

**pero lo qe ustedes no saben, es qe Bartolomeo, mi pez beta, esta...**

**Entrenado para Matar... :D**

**Yo solo le digo: "Barto, ataca!" y se come a la gente xDD**

**Aclaracion, Tetsu significa 'Hierro' **

**y ahora, LAS preguntas del millon**

**¿Acaso Tetsu-chan sera 'Fuerte y rudo' como su padre? ¿Cuanta pañal es habra tirado ya Gajeel?**

**¿Que hara Gray? ¿Tendra el valor? ¿Como rayos traia Natsu 'carne, arroz y patatas' en una bolsa? ¿Seria como en McDonalls? ¿Donde quedo Happy? ¿Habra vuelto Mira al gremio? xDD**

**ya basta de preguntas, xD No se ustedes, pero a mi me gusta mas el MiraxLaxus :D y yo le digo 'papas' a las patatas, pero qise usar una palabra mas neutral :D**

**yo AMO todos sus belliisimos Reviews! me inspiran a seguir con esta historiaa! :'D**

**Saben? primero pense en hacerla corta, pero ahora a venido a mi la inspiracion para extenderla (((sin perder el rumbo de la historia))) Tambien, al final quiero hacer una serie de epilogos sobre el crecimiento de todos los bebés... **

**ups... creo qe hable de más... xD**

**espero resibir muchos reviews de ustedes! :D**

**y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**

**P.D. ¡¿Porque Mashima-sama nos trollea asi?! ¿¡qe paso con el cap. 298!? **

**pero igual me gusto, :3 tambien me gusto ese leve GaLe :D**


	6. Sentimientos en Conflicto

Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima-sama :D!

**Sentimientos en Conflicto**

Gray también debia tener cuidado, Juvia estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y eso lo ponia muy nervioso. Nadie lo estaba obligando ni presionando, eso era cierto, bueno, tal vez Erza solo un poco, pero de todas formas la idea habia sido de él.

Queria hacerlo, pero no era presisamente alguien romantico. Juvia solia hacerlo todo antes que siquiera se le ocurriera a él, y ahora que era su turno, le era realmente dificil.

¿Que le gustaba más? ¿Perro o gato? ¿Café negro o con leche? ¿Sus lugares favoritos?

Si tuviea que nombrar alguno, estaria en serios problemas. Ella generalmente estaba deacuerdo en todo, y Gray nunca se habia tomado el tiempo de prestarle verdadera atención a esos pequeños detalles.

Hasta el estúpido de Natsu supo hacerlo mejor. Eso de mandar a Happy vestido de cupido llamar a la ventana de Lucy y grabar a fuego (literalmente) fuera de la casa la palabra "Casemonos" era realmente original. Realmente estúpido y original.

O el idiota de Gajeel. Al parecer fue el más valiente. No todos se suben (otra vez) al ecenario a cantar, y menos una canción compuesta por él mismo, que dijera tantas veces "Casate conmigo" y "Shooby doo baaa", aunque al cara de Levy fue lo más gracioso. La pobre no sabia si llorar o reir, emocionarse o sentirse avergonzada, o ponerse roja o palida.

El peliazul rasco su cabeza con desesperación. ¿Que deberia hacer él? No era espontaneo y ni hablar de cantar. No le iba bien el romantisismo.

Se dejó caer derrotado sobre el pasto, debajo de ese gran arbol no muy lejos del gremio. Era una mañana agradable, tapó sus ojos con su antebrazo y trato de pensar, o dormir, lo que pasara primero.

Respiro profundo. El aire era fresco y soplaba suavemente, seguro dormiria, era un momento ideoneo para hacerlo.

…

Era tan molesto, ¿Por qué a ella si le daban pastel y a él no? ¡Ni siquiera se lo estaba comiendo! ¿Era favoritismo? Seguramente si. Por si fuera poco, habia pasado una pesima semana, le dolia el cuerpo, tenia mucho sueño y ahora estaba de mal humor.

Natsu bufo molesto, recostó su cabeza y extendió tanto como pudo sus brazos en la barra del gremio estirándose como una cama improvisada. Miro entrecerrando los ojos, como Erza charlaba animadamente con Mira, dándole la espalda a él. Que ingenuas.

Jugó distraídamente con la punta de sus dedos con esa vara que había recogido de camino al gremio, era muy larga, seguramente en manos equivocadas seria un arma muy peligrosa y maligna.

Rió maliciosamente sin levantar su cabeza de la barra y discretamente la giro hasta ver la cabellera pelirroja de la chica.

Era suicidio, lo sabia, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

No estaba muy lejos de ella, observo discretamente a su alrededor. Nadie lo veía. Seguramente Lucy lo hubiera detenido, pero está leeia muy consentrada una revista, a pesar de estar junto a él, no le prestaba la más minima atención. Eso también lo molestaba.

Sin hacer movimientos bruscos, tomo la vara entre sus manos, calculo la distancia, era la apropiada. Era ahora o nunca.

Si no era para él, no seria para nadie.

Era una estupidez, lo sabia. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! Le era molesto el solo pensarlo, y de un ágil movimiento, clavo la punta de su vara al pastel. Erza no se dio cuenta, la tanteo, estaba lo suficiente firme como para levantarlo. Afortunadamente, alguien más del gremio llamó a la peliblanca, haciendo que se retirara del lado de la pelirroja, y sin dudarlo,

Natsu lanzó a discreción el pastel por el otro lado de la barra, y fingió dormir.

— ¡¿Pero que…?! —La chica estaba en shook, hace solo un minuto su pastel estaba ahí y al darse la vuelta había desaparecido. — ¡Malditos! ¡¿Quién tomo mi pastel?!

Hubo un silencio en el gremio. Erza miro a todos amenazadoramente, pero al ponerse de pie, vio una horrible escena.

Un pastel empalado del otro lado de la barra.

Eso era algo que la chica jamás perdonaria, ¿Atacar a su pastel? ¡El era inocente!

El gremio la miraba con terror, ¿Quien habia sido el estúpido que habia hecho eso?

El espiritu de Erza ardia y queria venganza, pero de repente, una vocesilla corto su furia de golpe.

—¡Chicas! —una voz femenina las llamó, rompiendo el trance en que se encontraban, Mira dejó de atender la barra, Lucy dejó de leer y Erza olvido su furia.—

Una peliazul se acercaba con cuidado con un pequeño infante en brazos, cobijado tiernamente en una manta y siguiendola de cerca, un corpulento hombre con cara de enojado cargaba en su hombro una gran bolsa con estampas de biberones y osos de felpa y en su otra mano llevaba un porta-bebê.

—¿Mamá-Gajeel? —dijo burlonamente el pelirrosa.— Te ves realmente bien.

El hombre solo bufó molesto y se sentó alejado de la multitud, aunque no perdia de vista a la madre de su prole.

—¡Tetsu-chan! —apareció de golpe la peliblanca camarera, extendiendo con emoción ambos brazos.— ¡Levy, quiero cargarlo!

La peliazul sonrió divertida y le entrego al infante con cuidado. Mirajane lo abrazo con ternura, mirando lo despierto y activo que era el bebé para alguien de un mes de vida.

—Te esperabamos antes Levy-chan —exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa—

—Si... Bueno, —miro divertida al hombre pelinegro—. No me dejaron salir hasta estar más recuperada.

—L-L-Levy... T-Tu bebé es m-muy bonito —Erza se acerco con torpeza a la peliblanca, quien cargaba al infante, para obvservarlo, esté también la miraba intrigado.— E-Esto... Creo q-que aún no estoy pre-preparada... ¡Dame más tiempo!

La chica, completamente sonrojada, salió corriendo del gremio, a saber solo ella en que estaria pensando.

El pelirosa asomó la cabeza curioso, el bebé lo miro sorprendido, para luego estallar a carcajadas.

—Hey, es un chico simpaticó —exclamó el pelirosa jugando con las manitas del pequeño que babeaba entre risas.— Que bueno que no te pareciste a ese feo bruto.

Lucy obvservo a Natsu hacer caras graciosas y gestos comicos con las manos, haciendo que el nuevo Redfox, pataleara y manoteara entre risas, estaba segura que él seria un exelente padre.

…

Rayos, ahora si que estaba acabado.

Se habia ido del gremio temprano, no estaba de humor de soportar mujeres gritonas y estúpidos idiotas.

¿Y la enana? Con esos idiotas de Jet y Droy, aún no podian superar que ella lo hubiera elegido a él. No le agradaba del todo pero, bueno, le habia dado desendencia, merecia un dia libre.

Cruzó la pierna y recargo su brazo en la espalda de la banca de madera donde estaba, no queria estar en el gremio, pero aún no queria regresar a casa, aunque Wendy hubiera ayudado a Levy a recuperarse más rapido, no se fiaba del todo. Por eso dejó a Lily cuidandola de esos dos cretinos y por si pasaba cualquier otra cosa, él volver con ella.

Casi año y medio y aún se sentia algo nervioso cerca de Levy.

Gruñó molesto al darse cuenta cuanto se habia ablandado, y miró detenidamente a esa pequeña criatura que lo veia atento, mientras succiónaba con insistencia el chupón en su boca.

—¿Y tú que me miras, enano? ¿No deberias estar dormido?—le dijo toscamente, causando la risa del pequeño que permanecia recostado en ese pequeño portabebé, dormia toda la noche y casi no lloraba, quizá por eso no dormia todo el día.—

Lo obvservó, tenia los mismos ojos de Levy, grandes y risueños. Aunque la nariz definitivamente la habia sacado de él.

Rió con gran satisfacción, lo habia hecho bien.

Un instinto mayor al de dragón o al asesinó, quizá el paterno, lo hizó percatarse rapidamente del hombre que se tambaleaba sin control con un monton de cajas, e inevitablemente iba en dirección del pelinegro.

—¡Alejate idiota! —Gajeel alejó de una patada al hombre, terminando de tumbarlo, haciendo que se produjera un fuerte ruido a causa del estruendoso caer del hombre y las cajas—. ¡¿No ves que tengo a un bebé?!

El sonoro ruido asusto al infante, haciendo que los ojos del pequeño se comenzaron a vidriar, las lagrimas amenazaban en aparecer, hizó un puchero y apretando fuertemente sus manitas, lloro con todas sus fuerzas escupiendo el chupón.

—¡Buuuaaaaa! —lloraba con sentimiento, causando la confusión del pelinegro.— ¡Buuaaa! ¡Buuaaa!

—¡¿Pero que...?! ¡No... No llores!

Gajeel estaba muy confundido ¿No lo habia protegido? ¡¿Entonces por que lloraba?!

En los pequeños ojos con lagrimas del bebé, se veia el miedo ¿Era por él?

—**No tienes por que preocuparte tanto, aunque no hagas nada, él ya te quiere.**

Ese recuerdo le vino a la mente. Ja, para Levy era muy facil decirlo, él en cambio no era muy bueno con los sentimientos humanos.

Estaba entrando en histeria, ¿Que debia hacer? Y ese maldito gato quien sabe donde andaria... Ah, lo olvidaba, él lo dejó cuidando a la enana.

Dudoso, volvio a mirar al pequeño, quien con desesperación, y con gran dificultad, extedia sus brazitos en busca de consuelo.

¿Cargarlo?

El pelinegro meditó un momento, aunque el llanto del bebé lo alteraba mucho. Levy solia cargarlo cuando esté llegaba a llorar, él solo lo habia hecho una vez y habia sido la peliazul quien lo puso en sus brazos.

No podia dudar ahora, seria un inutil si no lo lograba, eso haria a Salamander mejor que él y eso, no podia permitirlo.

Tomó con sumo cuidado al pequeño, cuidando de su espalda y cabecita, lo acomodo en su pecho y procurado que su carita permaneciera erguida en su hombro.

El bebé sollozó un poco y poco a poco se quedo profundamente dormido.

—**¿Mamá-Gajeel?**

Ese estúpido de Salamander. Aunque dentro de poco, él también terminaria tragandose sus propias palabras.

—Hey —le susurro suavemente al pequeño dormido.— No le digas de esto a nadie.

…

¿Pero que rayos habia pasado? Estaba tan aturdidio que todo lo veia negro, solo podia escuchar unas voces lejanas que se hacian cada vez más auidibles.

—¿Y si estaba dormido porque lo golpeaste? ¡Idiota!

—No hubiera venido, solo fui precavido.

—¡Pero por eso le ibas a decir que el Maestro lo llamaba! ¡Ash! ¡Hubiera ido yo!

—¿Ehh? ¡Silencio! Se esta despertando... ¡Gray! ¡Hey, despierta!

—¡¿Pero que dem..?! —el peliazul se levanto de golpe, mirando con molestia a la rubia y al pelirosa frente a él.— ¡Me las vas a pagar Natsu!

Gray trato de levantarse, pero estaba muy mareado. Natsu si que le habia pegado fuerte.

Miro a su alrededor estaban frente al gremio, se estabilizo un poco para ponerse por fin de pie.

—Vamos Gray, ¡Ya es hora! —dijo la rubia emocionada—. Juvia esta dentro.

El peliazul no entendió muy bien a que se referia Lucy, hasta que Natsu le lanzó una cajita de terciopelo que reconoció al instante.

—No... Yo creo que esperare un poco más... —tartamudeo nerviosamente—. Aún... Aún no he pensado en algo bueno...

—Vamos —le insistió la rubia— Juvia te quiere mucho, aún si no haces nada despampanante, si lo haces de corazón, seguro estara muy feliz.

Él estaba confundido, queria hacerlo, pero no sabia como.

—¿Lyon? —las palabras extrañadas del pelirosa cortaron como navajas los oidos del mago de hielo— ¿Porque rayos estas... aquí?

—Me entere que este le iba a proponer matrimonio a Juvia, —dijo con cierta molestia, para luego hablar con burla—. Aunque esta claro que ella me prefiere, así que se lo pedire yo.

—¿Pero que estúpideces dices, Lyon? —el peliazul le corto el paso y lo miro entre molesto y extrañado.— ¿Y por que rayos llevas puesto pijamas?

El peliblanco dudo un momento e ignoro la pregunta.

—Haste a un lado Gray, interfieres entre Juvia y yo.

Gray aparto molesto a Lyon y lo miro desafiante.

—¡Aqui el unico que se casara con Juvia soy yo! —y dando media vuelta se adentro en el gremio.—

Frente a la puerta, ahora cerrada, del gremio, permanecian parados, Natsu, Lyon y Lucy, que despues de un repentino ¡Poff! Pasaron a ser Natsu, Geminis y Lucy.

—Hey, eso es verdad ¿Porque en pijamas? —pregúnto algo confundido el pelirosa viendo al trio—.

—Cierra la boca, era la unica manera —dijo la rubia indignada—. Si Geminis lo copiaba despierto, empezaria a hacer muchas preguntas y echaria a perder todo.

Gray por otro lado, se acercaba a la chica peliazul en la barra con determinación. Ese Lyon, creyendo que Juvia lo elegiria a él, que estúpido. Con superioridad, dirigio hacia la puerta una mirada victoriosa, pero en vez de ver a su peliblanco colega, vio asomandose por la puerta, junto a los ahora Dragneel, a ese par de pequeños espirtús estelares.

—Geminis... —murmuro atonito, deteniendose en seco al descubrir tan sucia treta.—

Era hora de huír, eso Gray lo tenia muy claro.

—¿Gray-sama? —pregúnto la joven peliazul, mirandolo con sus profundos ojos azules.—

Maldición, no se habia percatado de que ya estaba junto a la chica.

Ya no habia marcha atras, ahora debia hacerlo.

**XxXxXxX**

**'Prole' significa 'desendencia'**

**Kanako here! **

**Awww! me encanta qe les guste tanto mi historia! xDD sus reviews tan efucivos me encantaan! :'D**

**Creo qe este cap me qedo algo soso... ustedes qe creen? les gustto? :D**

**Los prox caps seran más NaLu :D**

**Dejaremos a Gray y Gajeel tranquilos x un rato xDD**

**Y creo qe esta historia comienza a acercarse a su final... D:! **

**¿Ustedes que opinan?**

**Bueno, ¿Me dejarian un Review? :3**

**Asi ayudan a esta joven escritora a seguir con esta humilde historia :3**

**Este cap fue dedicado a una honorable pez beta guerrera qe en vida se llamó, Hayley.**

**Animó Bliis-chan :3**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	7. Emociones

**a leer! :D**

FT es del genial Hiro Mashima-sempai

**.**

**Emociones**

**.**

Una peliazul pasaba distraidamente la punta de su dedo indice por el borde del vaso de vidrio frente a ella.

—¿Segura que no quieres comer nada? —preguntó con una sonrisa la esbelta peliblanca a cargo de la barra.— ¿Una tarta?

La joven solo negó con la cabeza. Mirajane la obvservó preocupada, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero alguien del gremio la llamó, haciendo así, que perdiera la oportunidad.

Juvia estaba triste. Hacia días que no veia a Gray-sama. Quiza ya no la queria. Suspiro con trsteza y recosto su cabeza en la barra, usando sus brazos como almohada.

Hecho la imaginación a volar. Miles de cosas malas le venian a la mente, una amante, otra amante, Gray-sama era tan genial que cualquiera podria enamorarse de él. Eso preocupaba mucho a Juvia, sobre todo cuando le contó a Lucy sobre su plan de proponerle matrimonio a Gray-sama, su rubia amiga le prohibio llevarlo a cabo.

Valanceó con la llema de su dedo el vaso, como si fuera a volcarlo de un lado y lo volvia hacia el otro, una y otra vez.

—...minis...

Esa voz inconfundible para Juvia la hizo volver de golpe. Se enderezó rapidamente para ver a su lado la espalda de su amado, quien aún estaba vestido, el cual parecia preocupado, mirando hacia la puerta.

—¿Gray-sama? —preguntó suavemente, llamando la atención del chico—.

Gray trago en seco al verla, esos grandes ojos azules que lo miraban fijamente, expectativos.

—J-Juvia —carraspeo un poco para disimular su voz entrecortada, las manos le sudaban. Se puso frente a ella de manera firme y seria— T-Tengo que hablar contigo.

El gremio a pesar de estar más lleno que nunca, estaba muy tranquilo.

Cana no bebia, Elfman permanecia tranquilo, Erza 'miraba' una revista, al igual que el Maestro fingia dormir. Wendy simulaba hablar con Charle y Happy en la misma mesa que Levy alimentaba a su hijo.

Pero a pesar que todos los 'ignoraban' la verdad era muy diferente. Todos, sin exepsión, estaban muy atentos, escuchando cualquier palabra y siguiendo los movimientos de Gray.

—¿Que pasa? —preguntó la chica preocupada, girando en el banquillo hasta estar frente al mago de hielo, el cual no le dejo ponerse de pie— ¿J-Juvia hizo algo malo?

El peliazul nego con la cabeza.

Rayos, ¿Que andaba mal con él? Gray siempre habia sido serio, frio, centrado, pero en ese momento estaba más que nervioso. Casi podria escupir el corazón. Urgó en el bolsillo de su pantalon, sacando aquella cajita azul entre sus manos.

—¡N-No puede ser! —gritó la chica parandose de golpe por la impresión— ¡¿Gray-sama va...?!

—Silenció —dijo con seriedad, aunque por dentro se muriera— Si dices una palabra más, no volvere a hablar nunca de este tema.

Juvia tapo su boca con ambas manos, callandose a si misma, mientras negaba freneticamente con la cabeza.

Eran esas palabras, las que siempre habia anhelado oir.

Gray permanecio de pie. Bueno, lo importante es lo que dijera. Juvia casi podia oir esas dulces palabras, esa caballerosidad y el amor que seguro estaria en la voz de Gray.

—Eres molesta —espetó sin más— Siempre estas tras de mí, eres tan pegajosa y me exesperas. A veces no te soporto.

Hubo un silenció muerto en el gremio. Natsu sujetaba por la espalda a una furiosa Lucy, para evitar que esta asesinara a Gray. Mirajane perdió el color y nadie movia un musculo.

Solo Juvia esperaba, obvservando a Gray, quien mantenia la mirada baja, mirando la cajita.

Porfin este levanto la mirada, viendo fijamente los ojos azules de la chica. Tomo aire y se arodillo, apoyandose en una pierna.

—Pe-Pero me siento tan solo cuando tú no estás, y odi-odio ver a Lyon cerca tuyo —la voz de Gray sonaba algo entrecortada y nerviosa, era dificil decir cual de los dos corazónes latia más rapido.— P-Por eso... Por eso y-yo...

—Gray-sama... —la voz de Juvia era casi un susurro inperceptible—

—Y-Yo... P-Pedirte... Pedirte q-que... —Gray le mostró la pequeña joya, pero no podia articular palabra, y estaba más rojo que un tomate— T-Tu... No-Nosotros c-casar... Casarte... Con-Conmigo...

—Si quiero —susurro Juvia, arodillandose a su nivel, abrazandolo— Juvia quiere estar con Gray-sama.

Para Gray fue como un drene de energia, aunque sabia que Juvia diria que Si, no era tan facíl decir aquellas palabras

—¡Un brindis por los novios! —Cana gritó con alegria y una botella en la mano siendo apoyada por los silvidos y la algarabia del gremio completo— ¡Gray ya no es asexual!

—¡Juvia no quedara solterona!

…

…

**.**

.

—Princesa, Princesa.

Una rubia se revolvia entre las frescas sabanas de su cama, estiró con cuidado sus brazos, y al despertar de a poco, se encontró con los frios y azules ojos de la mucama inexpresiva incada a un lado de la cama.

—¡Virgo! —dijo enderezandose algo exaltada—. ¿Desde cuando estas...?

—Me alegra que despierte Princesa —le interrumpió con un semblante sereno, sacando se su delantal, una serie de diversos frascos—. Es hora de sus vitaminas.

—No... Hoy no Virgo —la rubia hizó un puchero, pero la pelimorada no se doblego—.

—No puede Princesa, si queremos que Embrion-sama llegue exitoso a termino —exclamó abriendo con cuidado cada frasco, y obvservó como Lucy extendia ambas palmas esperando las pastillas—. Debe tomarlas a diario. Aquí esta la vaitamina A, la vitamina D, E, calcio, ácido fólico, hierro, magnesio, zinc, un vaso de leche, jugo, pan y un plato variado de fruta. Por favor, comalo todo.

La rubia miró con resignación las pastillas y el desayuno. Aún no se acostumbraba a todos los cuidados de Virgo. A como pudo termino con todo, ya que la insistente mirada de la pelimorada no le permitió dejar ninguna sobra. Despúes de haber cumplido su proposito, esta desapareció con un "Puff".

La rubia terminó por cambiarse de ropa. Una blusa bastante holgada y un pantalon varias tallas más grande, ya no podia permitirse usar faldas cortas, un poco más y su vientre seriá lo suficientemente grande para comenzar a usar batas de maternidad.

Hace unos días el doctor le habia confirmado que estaba comenzando el tercer trimestre de embarazó y que el bebé estaba casi formado por completo.

Con paso precavido, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja, observo a Natsu desplomado en el sillón de la sala.

—¿Aún te duele la espalda? —pregúnto algo preocupada, acercandose a la mesa—.

—Si... Y acabo de escupir el desayuno —respondió a desgana el pelirosa, sin moverse de su posición, mirando al techo, con una pierna y un brazo casi en el suelo—. ¿Que hay de tí?

—Yo me siento bien —afirmó Lucy con una sonrisa, sentandose en la silla de madera del comedor.— No me duele nada ni tengo ascos.

El pelirrosa suspiro con cansancio por su mala racha y se reacomodo en el sillón, dando la espalda a la rubia.

Lucy lo miró detenidamente. Aunque él lo negara, era obvió que estaba deprimido por haber "perdido" a su compañero de pelea. Haciá casi dos semanas que Gray y Juvia se habian ido de Luna de Miel, además que habian anunciado que aprovecharian para unas vacaciones extras. La rubia aún estaba sorprendida de la destreza de Juvia para planeear una boda en solo tres meses, la cual comenzó imediatamente despues de la propuesta de Gray.

Natsu se levanto del sillón y se paro frente a la rubia, la cual permanecia sentada en aquella silla.

—¿Que hay de Salamandra? —dijo en tono burlon incandose frente a ella, hasta quedar a la altura de su abultado vientre—

—No sigas con eso, ya te dije que es niño.

—¡Hey! —dijo ignorandola, poniendo ambas manos y recargando con cuidado la cabeza en el vientre de Lucy.— ¿Puedes oir a papá?

El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco, habia pasado muchas cosas y momentos felices con Natsu, pero el oirlo llamarse a si mismo "Papá" la hacia sentirse calida y completa. La familia que siempre quiso.

Al parecer el bebé dentro de ella se sentia igual, ya que al hablar el pelirosa, este dio un salto.

—¡Oye! —vovlvió a decir él, con una gran sonrisa— Vas a lastimar a mamá.

De verdad que por escuchar esas palabras, a Lucy no le importaria una casa destruida en un futuro.

…

—Es de hombres cambiar pañales.

—No es tan facíl como parece —dijo tajantemente un pelinegro cruzado de brazos— La enana tarda horas en cambiar un pañal, siempre termino ayudandola.

—¡Ja! No te imagino cambiando pañales Gajeel —exclamó algo ebria una castaña— Pobre Levy.

—¡Los hombres de verdad ayudan a sus esposas! —gritó a la nada el gran peliblanco, golpeando con ambas manos la barra— Como hombre, no hay de que avergonzarse.

Natsu apoyó la cabeza en la barra. Sus compañeros llevaban horas dandole consejos de buen padre y de como criar a un hijo. La mayoria ni tenia, solo hablaban por hablar.

—Mira... —exclamó mirando suplicante a la peliblanca, ignorando al grupo a su lado— ¿Y Wendy?

—Ara, ¿Se te a pasado la Troia? —la chica trataba de parecer preocupada, pero su sonrisa decia que le era muy gracioso el sufrimiento del pelirosa— Hace un rato que se fue de mision con Charle.

—Vamos Natsu —dijo con voz orgullosa una pelirroja, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico, sentandose a su lado— Todo tu sufrimiento será bien recompensado.

Natsu la obvservó entrecerando los ojos, para ella era muy facil decirlo, ya que era él quien sufria.

Sin levantar su rostro de la madera de la barra, obvservó a la rubia, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa retirada de la barra, abrazando de tanto en tanto su abultado vientre, hablando animadamente con una peliazul de alborotada melena, quien veia insistentemente en su dirección, seguramente seria por que Gajeel 'cuidaba' del pequeño Tetsu. Happy tambien estaba con ellas, comiendo un pescado. Quizá a él tambien le afectaba el embarazo, comia más de lo normal y comenzaba a verse gordito.

—Camarera —espetó el pelinegro deslizando por la barra, el portabebé donde iba su prole, como un tarro de cerbeza, el cual, atrapo la peliblanca— Cuida un rato al enano, buscaré una misión.

—Ara —exclamó algo preocupada la chica, acercandose a la pelirroja y el pelirosa con todo y bebé— Erza, Natsu ¿Pueden cuidar a Tetsu-chan? Aún no termino aqui...

—Descuida Mira —dijo Erza tomando al bebé— Natsu lo cuidara.

Aliviada y con una sonrisa, la peliblanca comenzó a atender a los demás del gremio.

Despúes que Erza dejara al pequeño frente al pelirosa, esta comenzó a comer el pastel que Mirajane le habia dado minutos atras.

Natsu se enderezo sosteniendo el cunero portatil del infante con ambas manos. En este llevaba sabanas de estampados coloridos y el pequeño traia puesto un mameluco azul, que comenzaba a versele chico.

—¿Sabes como hace un dragón, Tetsu? —susurro divertido el chico, cerrando los ojos apretando con sus manos sus mejillas y haciendo una mala imitación de un caballo— Asi ¡"Aaapprrrfffff"!

El bebé lo miró curioso, poniendo suma atención.

—¡"Aapprrrffffff"...! —repitió— Ahora tú hazlo —el infante lo miró expectativo y confuso, más no se movió— Hmm... Habra que practicar.

—Si Gajeel te ve se enojara —Sonrió por lo bajo la pelirroja—

—Cuando lo descubra, Tetsu ya sabra imitarme —sonrió ampliamente, jugando con la manitas del pequeño, pero al obvservarlo detenidamente, su semblante decayó— Erza...

—¿Que pasa? —la chica se giro en su silla para mirarlo de frente—

—Tu... —dudo un poco, viendo al bebé frente a él reir y babear— ¿Tu crees que sere un buen padre?

Erza lo miró un momento, y aparecio un brillo en sus ojos.

—Claro que lo seras, y yo sere una exelente Tia. —una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó en sus labios— Y creo que deberiamos comenzar a practicar...

—¿Practicar que?

—Pues, Gajeel dice que es muy bueno cambiando pañales —explicó seriamente— No podemos quedarnos atras.

—¿Que quieres hacer entonces? —preguntó curioso, sonriendo emocionado—

—Pues Happy tiene más o menos el tamaño de un bebé.

Ambos miraron al pequeño felino, comiendo palsidamente junto a las dos chicas, sin saber lo que le esperaba.

—¡Oe, Happy! —gritó el pelirosa llamando a su amigo alzando la mano— ¡Vamos a hacer algo divertido!

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**.**

**Holaaaaa! cuanto tiempo, no? xDD**

**les gusto? :D este cap. fue maas tranqi, mas tierno :3**

**prometo traer la comedia de vuelta y mas accion ((?)) ademas de no trardar tanto para el prox cap xDD**

**perdon si cometi errores de ortografia ^-^U**

**La inttriga no qiso venir conmigo hoy...**

**aunqe creo qe es bueno para ustedes xD**

**pero malo para mi D:!**

**un review? porrfavooooor!**

**kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	8. La Vergüenza y Otros Males

**Mashima-sama... las palabras estan de más xDD**

**.**

**La Verguenza y Otros Males**

**.**

**.**

—¿No quieres nada? ¿Seguro? —la joven tras la barra sonreia calídamente— Puedo traerte algo con mucho picante.

—No... Ultimamente el picante no me cae bien en el estomago.

—Eso si que es raro —rió divertida la peliblanca, cubriendo su risa con su mano— ¿Entonces que quieres comer?

—P-Pues, me... me gustaria comer... —con su mano hizó un gesto para que la chica se aproximara, y susurrarle tan bajo al oido, que solo ella escuchara— Un helado.

—¡Ara! —exclamó riendo sorprendida— Eso si que es raro en tí, Natsu.

El pelirosa frente a ella frunció el ceño avergonzado.

—No lo digas tan alto —le reprendio Natsu, mirando a ambos lados, asegurandose que nadie hubiera escuchado — Espero que esto se pase pronto.

Mirajane sonrió complacida, era bueno que Natsu experimentara con nuevos sabores, aunque fuera a la fuerza. Discretamente, dejó frente a él un plato con varias bolas de helado de vainilla, el cual, Natsu comenzó a devorar inmediatamente.

La camarera comenzó a limpiar unas charolas, mirando extrañada alrededor del chico, el cual estaba solo, eso no era común, ya que su fiel nakama exced siempre estaba a su lado, pero ahora llevaba dias distanciado de él, siendo más apegado a Lucy.

—Ne, Natsu, ¿Porque Happy no esta contigo? ¿Se pelearon?

El pelirosa detuvo su apresurado comer, recordando el porque del comportamiento de su amigo.

**"¡Natsu, no lo haces bien! ¡Esta muy apretado! Erza lo hizo mejor."**

**"¡Aguanta! Se supone que los bebés normales no tienen cola, ¿Ves por que hay que practicar?"**

**"No me gusta andar en pañal... ¡Tengo comezón! Mejor dejaselo a Lucy. "**

**"Vamos Happy, será sencillo. Luego probaras las papillas. "**

—Ni idea —dijo volviendo a comer — Ya se le pasara.

El pelirosa parecia absorto en su comida, dejando pasar todo a su alrededor.

El gremio de cierta forma permanecia tranquilo, desde que Erza habia volcado mesas y dado una buena paliza a todos por el ultimo alboroto, el cual hizó llorar a Tetsu y que casi golpean a Lucy.

El pelirosa se giro en su silla, hasta ver a un rudo pelinegro, meciendo toscamente el portatil de un bebé, quien babeaba y reia jugando con sus manitas.

Era una oportunidad unica.

—Hey, Gajeel —lo llamó con una sonrisa maliciosa— Ya es hora que lo amamantes.

Gajeel rechino los dientes, molesto.

—Salamander, toma todos tus chistes y metetelos por... — pero no pudo terminar, ya que la peliblanca camarera lo miraba desaprovatoriamente, habia niños presentes.— Tch.

Natsu reia estripitosamente, pero cuando Mirajane dejó un plato frente al pelinegro, su semblante cambió.

—Mi-Mira, ¿Q-Que llevas ahí? —preguntó nerviosamente, sintiendo algo subir desde su estomago—

—Arroz y curry pic.. —la chica cubrio su boca con sus manos divertida— ¡Ops! Picante.

El pelirosa sintió regresar los sabores del almuerzo y comida. Y cubriendo su boca, corrio al baño más cercano.

Gajeel lo miró riendo, comenzado con su comida.

—Idiota bulimico.

…

Comenzaba a atardecer y dada la situación, cierto pelirosa tomaba medidas de precaución. Tomando en cuenta que su compañera y esposa se movia mucho más lento que de costumbre, además que llevaba consigo una preciosa carga.

Natsu la obvservó por el rabillo del ojo, Lucy habia comenzado a usar zapatos bajos y ropa holgada y ya no caminaba por sobre la orilla del rio, ahora era más cuidadosa en todo. Seguia siendo bonita y esa gran barriga le sentaba bien.

Caminaban rumbo a casa, a paso lento en silenció, unicamente tomados discretamente de la manos.

—Natsu —jadeó un poco, sentandose con cuidado en una banca del parque, bajo la sombra de un árbol— Descansemos un rato.

El chico imitó a su compañera en silencio. Ya era la segunda vez que se detenian, quizá eran esos ocho kilos de más sobre ella.

Miró al anaranjado cielo por el atardecer, miró al pasto bajo sus pies, jugo un poco con sus propias manos y algo desesperado, miró a la rubia quien respiraba tranquilamente a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —dijo por fin— Quiero llegar pronto, ya estoy aburrido.

Lucy lo miró a lo ojos un momento y luego sonrió para si.

—Yo se una manera de matar el rato los dos —dijo picaramente— Happy no está, dijo que estaria con Lily.

—Eso... —Natsu rió ampliamente, acercandose la chica— Eso suena...

—Impensable.

El pelirosa sintió como se le erizaba cada cabello de su cuerpo y la piel de la rubia paso de un blanco, hasta un intenso rojo, al oir esa fria voz entre los dos, haciendo que se separaran abruptamente.

—¡V-V-Virgo! —gritó completamente roja la rubia, al ver a el espirtu estelar sentada en medio de ellos— ¡¿Cuando tú...?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!

—Estare lista para mi castigo Princesa —expreso seriamente, mirando a la nada— Pero ahora tambien velo por la seguridad de Embrion-sama.

—¿Y que? —preguntó Natsu— No estabamos haciendo nada malo.

La pelimorada lo miró seriamente, y luego volvió su vista a la nada.

—Aún no —dijo— Pero todavia no se que clase de repercuciones tenga en Embrion-sama el que Usted y la Princesa tengan...

—¡Kyyyaaaa! ¡Detente! —gritó Lucy avergonzada, interrumpiendo a la chica— ¡Y deja de decirle "Embrion"!

—Princesa, no hay de que avergonzarse —Viro miró a Lucy comprensivamente— Según tengo entendido, a partir del segundo trimestre de embarazo, en la madre, se incrementan los deseos sex...

—¡Nooooo! —la rubia gritó completamente roja, cubriendo sus oidos al tiempo que se paraba llendose de ahí— ¡Estas loca, Virgo!

Ambos sin moverse de su sitio, obvservando a Lucy alejarse de prisa. No quedaba muy claro si el intenso rubor de sus mejillas era por la verguenza o el enojo, quizá era una mezcla de los dos. O sus hormonas alteradas.

El pelirosa se estremecio un poco al sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica junto a él.

—Natsu-sama ¿Desea que se lo explique a Usted?

—¿Debo saberlo? —indagó nervioso buscando una salida—

—Si —permaneció inmovil en su lugar— Todo buen padre debe saberlo.

—Bueno, esta bien. —Natsu la obvservo atento, ¿Que tan malo podia ser?—

—Cuando una mujer comienza a ovular...

…

—Y si Happy no lo encuentra ese día, Natsu hubiera dormido en el parque.

Las tres chicas junto a la rubia rieron divertidas, el saber que el matadragónes cayó desmayado en los primeros minutos de una clase de sexualidad era realmente gracioso.

Erza recupero el aliento y dejó de reir.

—¿Y dices que Virgo apareció de la nada hablando de eso? —volvió a reir un poco la pelirroja— Si que es rara.

—S-Si... —Lucy rió nerviosamente desviando la mirada— D-Dice cada cosa.

La peliblanca tras la barra la miró sonriendo tiernamente. La rubia se sintió intimidada, Erza y Levy estaban ahí tambien, ¿Porque Mira solo la veia a ella?

Lucy no hacia contacto visual, pero Mirajane seguia obvservandola. Apoyando sus codos en la barra, no hacia nada más que mirarla con una sonrisa, tratando muy sutilmente que Lucy escupiera la verdad.

La maga estelar, ya no podia soportar la prsión psicologica, y sus amigas parecian pasar de ella, Erza comiendo y Levy consentrada en su libro. Era una bomba de tiempo, pero Lucy tenia autocontrol, nadie escucharia una palabra más de su boca.

—Lucy —dijo una voz tras ellas—

—¡Esta bien! Fue mi idea... ¡Pero estamos casados, es normal que nosotros...!

La rubia perdio el color de su rostro al ver que quien la llamaba no era Mira, sino una peliazul.

Pero fue más shook el ver a todo el gremio, el cual la miraba con la boca abierta.

Rapidamente sus mejilas tomaron un intenso rojo, y Mirajane por fin sonrió satisfecha.

—Lu-chan, acabas de cortarte el cuello tu sola —dijo Levy riendo—

—¡Juvia! —exclamó Erza— ¿Que tal de viaje?

La recien llegada peliazul olvido todo a su alrededor al escuchar esa pregunta, para ella, todo volvio a ser color de rosa recordando su Luna de Miel, la que creyó nunca llegaria.

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, mientras se balanceaba de aquí para ayá, con una sonrisa enamorada; dispuesta a contarle todo a sus curiosas amigas.

—Era un hermoso hotel —comenzó a explicar con una sonrisa boba, como si aún estuviera ahí— Y Juvia estaba nerviosa, pero Gray-sama se acerco a ella y dijo...

—¡Juvia! —le regaño un chico peliazul, obviamente avergonzado—

—¡Exacto! Pero en un tono más...

—¡Juvia! —volvió a regañarla el chico, ahora su esposo— ¡Hablo en serio!

La maga de agua hizó un puchero, causando la risa de sus compañeras. Gray por su parte suspiro algo ruborizado, alejandose de las miradas picaras de las chicas.

Una vez libres de hombres, las preguntas curiosas de sus compañeras saciaron la necesidad de contarlo todo de Juvia.

—¡Juvia se esforzara por darle desendencia a Gray-sama!

—Erza tambien deberia darse prisa —dijo con una sonrisa Mirajane— El reloj biologico corre rapido.

—Y-Y-Yo no-no se a q-que te refieres... —murmuro nerviosamente la pelirroja muy sonrojada— E-Esas, esas cosas no van c-conmigo...

—Vamos, Erza — insistió la peliblanca— Jerall se pondra triste si te escucha.

La Titania balbuceaba nerviosamente al oir a Mira y pensar en el chico peliceleste que hacia latir rapidamente su corazón. Le era muy dificil hablar de sus asuntos romanticos, no tenia objeciónes contra él, de hecho...

—¡Ah! Mira-san, Laxus te busca. —espetó de golpe la rubia— Viene hacia acá.

—¡Diganle que no estoy! —Mirajane se sonrojo y huyó despavorida, lanzandole el delantal a su hermana.— ¡Lissana, cubreme un rato!

Hubo un silencio entre ellas despúes de la ida de Mirajane, pero se ropió pronto.

—Esta bien, no viene Laxus —dijo la rubia al ver que, aunque riendo, sus compañeras la miraban extrañadas— Lo escuche de Cana y queria ver si era cierto.

—Creo que si —rió levemente Levy—

…

Era una noche tranquila, las estrellas brillaban con fuerza y la fresca brisa se colaba suavemente por la ventana, moviendo las cortinas.

Una chica de rubia cabellera, recostada en la cama miraba hacia el oscuro techo, pensativa, acariciando suavemente al gato profundamente dormido sobre su estomago abultado. Miró a su costado, obvservando la espalda del pelirosa, igualmente dormido.

—Natsu —lo movió— Oye, Natsu.

—¿Mmm? —contestó esté entre dientes, sin girarse y con los ojos aún cerrados—

—El bebé va a nacer pronto y no tenemos nada para él —expresó preocupada, mirando al techo— ¿Lo habias pensado?

—Hay una habitación extra... mandalo a dormir ahí, mañana lo echaremos a la calle...

—¡Hablo en serio! —murmuro molesta, tratando de no despertar a Happy— Hay que comprarle cosas.

—Si, si —dijo entre sueños el chico, quedandose dormido de a poco— Mañana lo haremos...

—¡¿De veras?! —sonrió emocionada, acomodansose para dormir— Entonces mañana iremos.

**.**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**.**

**.**

**Hooooolaaaaaaa! :D como estan?**

**qe les paarecio? les gusto? xDD**

**espero qe si! xDD**

**Bueno, qiza ya lo sepan, pero igual xD**

**Cuando Natsu dice "Amamantar" se refiere al hecho de las madres de alimentar a sus hijos con su seno. Los hombres no lo hacen. xDD**

**y "bulimia" es una enfermedad de un desorden alimenticio, donde despues de comer grandes cantidades de comida, la vomitas pensando en adelgazar.**

**OMG! ya salio el cap 302 del manga!**

**sin spoiler, solo digo qe empieza a tener sentido y FT esta maas qe innteresanteee!**

**sin mas, ¿Review? ¿Siiiii? *O***

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


	9. ¿Bueno o Malo?

Hola, hola! qe tal!? cuanto tiempo sin vernos! xDD

Antes qe nada, deben buscar en google "portabebe ergonomico"

es una mochila porta bebé, solo para qe puedan tener una imagen clara de ella cuando la mencione :D

**FT es de Mashima-dono**

**.**

**¿Bueno o Malo?**

**.**

**.**

—Ya, deja de ser tan idiota.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! —le recriminó indignado al peliazul, mientras caminaban lado a lado por las calles de Magnolia— ¡Además me duele la espalda!

Gray suspiro con fastidio rodando los ojos.

Era un bello día, soleado, el viento era fresco, las aves cantando armoniosamente. Pero el chico a su lado ya habia acabado con su poca paciencia.

—Ya basta, eres peor que una anciana amargada y quejumbrosa —espetó Gray. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y siguio caminando tratando de ignorar los lamentos del pelirosa— Solo te falta el estomago de embarazo.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Pedazo de...! —Natsu al pricipio estaba lleno de energia, dispuesto a iniciar una pelea, pero al instante, se desinflo en un suspiro cansado—Ah... Olvidalo.

Gray alzó una ceja intrigado. Natsu de estar euforico y lleno de energia, terminó exausto y deprimido en menos de un minuto. Quizá Lucy de alguna manera si drenaba sus energias. Esperaba que Juvia no hiciera lo mismo.

Pensó por un momento mientras caminaban sin rumbo fijo. Era un idiota, eso era cierto, pero de todas formas ¿Deberia animarlo?

—Oye, Natsu, ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó Gray tratando de ser amable—

—¡¿Crees que puedo solo ir y comer así como así?! —saltó de golpe, regresando las energias al pelirosa— ¡¿Que hay de mis sentimientos?!

—¡Calmate, cerebro de carbón! —exclamó el peliazul ya sin camisa— ¡Si no quieres solo dilo!

—No, si quiero —respondió tranquila y felizmente Natsu.—

El peliazul ya estaba llegando a su limite, ya no podia seguir de intermediario cada vez que Lucy y él discutieran. Ya ni siquiera sabia porque lo hacian, con los cambios repentinos de humor de Natsu, comprendia perfectamente a la rubia de querer golpearlo, bueno, aunqque él siempre queria golpearlo.

— **¿Que tal las compras? —cuestionó con una sonrisa la ojiazul camarera, dándole un vaso de jugo a la rubia embarazada— **

**Lucy solo suspiró sentandose con algo de dificultad en una silla de la barra.**

—**Natsu-san se ve molesto —murmuró la pequeña peliazul a su lado algo intrigada— ¿Pelearon?**

—**Solo son tonterías de él, Wendy —exclamó la rubia— No le hagas caso.**

— **¡¿Tonterías?! —Saltó el pelirosa indignado, interviniendo en la conversación de las chicas— ¡No mientas!**

— **¡Ah! ¡Ahora si me escuchas! ¡Sigue ignorandome como hace un rato!**

**La futura madre rubia, se levanto de su sitio a encarar al pelirosa, pero sintió como unas manos la detuvieron.**

— **¡Ya! ¡Calma! —hablo un chico peliazul, regresando a la rubia a su sitio y acercándose a Natsu— Tranquila Lucy, yo me llevo a este idiota.**

—**¡Y llamas a Loki para que venga! —Le recrimino el pelirosa, siendo jalado en dirección contraria por Gray— **

— **¡Eso haré! —Le respondió— ¡Idiota!**

Por eso, Gray se llevo casi a rastras a Natsu del gremio. Nadie queria que una embarazada casi a termino estallara ahí. Aunque aún le faltaba un par de meses.

—Estúpido ¿Para que la molestas?

—¿Que? ¡Pero fue a comprar las cosas del bebé con Loki! ¡Me abandono!

—¡Porque tú te quedaste dormido en el gremio! —le reprendió fastidiado— ¡Nadie te pudo despertar!

—¿Fue por eso? —fue como una luz para el pelirosa, ahora las cosas tenian algo de sentido— Oh...

—Si sigues estresandola, seguro estallara.

—¡¿Podria hacer eso?! —cuestionó extaciado, apresurando el paso, ya tenia hambre— ¡Asombroso!

—¡Idiota! —lo reprendió nuevamente el peliazul. La estúpides de Nstsu no tenia limites.— ¿Quien cres que limpiaria el desastre?

El matadragónes pensó seriamente.

—¿Mirajane?

—Ah, es cierto, ella lo haria.

Gray estvo de acuerdo en eso, y Natsu ya se sentia feliz. Aire fresco y una caminata, además de comida. Nada mejor que comer para levantar su espiritú.

…*…

—¡Y esos fueron todos los regalos!

Se escucharon muchos aplausos y risas dentro del gremio. Solo femeninas, ningun varón se encontraba ahí, solo eranlas chicas.

Era costumbre hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida al bebé un mes antes de su nacimiento y Lucy ya estaba entrando en el noveno mes.

—¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! —le llamó el azul felino a la rubia— ¡Comamos ya el pastel! ¡Tengo hambre!

—Deberias tener cuidado Happy —dijo calidamente Erza, palpando la barriguita del gato— Comienzas a parecer un circulo.

El Exceed ahogo un grito de horror al darse cuenta de su recien obtenida nueva figura, pero antes de poder llorar, Mirajane lo consolo con un trozo de pastel.

—Oigan, se suponia que seria "Sin hombres" —Juvia señalo al gato que comia placidamente sobre la mesa, en medio de todas— ¿Porque Happy está aquí?

—Porque yo soy un gato.

Ante tremenda respuesta, ninguna chica pudo objetar. El felino tenia razón.

—¿A donde se habran ido los chicos? —preguntó Lucy curiosa, observando a todos lados— No han venido en todo el día.

No solo para la rubia era extraño, tambien para las demás. Habian acordado una fiesta de bienvenida para el futuro Salamandra o Salamander Jr. Libre de tetosterona y desastres.

Al principio, todos los hombres iban a ir errantes cada uno por su lado, hasta que las mujeres terminaran su fiesta y ellos pudieran volver al gremio, pero terminaron por reunirse y el Maestro lidereo el grupo de hombres para 'meditar' en la colina. Aunques antes de irse, Mirajane les equipo de suficiente comida. Nada de alcohol, ya que Gajeel llevaba a su primogenito con él y no podia arriesgarse a nada, además que Natsu no toleraba ese olor.

A saber que estarian haciendo en ese momento.

—¡Todas coman pastel antes que Happy se lo termine!

Todo estaba tranquilo, todas comian y reian pacificamente hasta que alguien abrio con brusquedad la puerta del gremio.

—Enana, vamonos.

—¡Gajeel! —Levy dio un salto al ver al pelinegro a su espalda, el cual llevaba colgado al niño en una mochila porta bebe tipo ergonómica.— ¿Cuando llegaste?

—Gajeel-kun... —decia Juvia tratando inutilmente de aguantar la risa al ver al rudo hombre cargar al nene.—Te ves adorable...

Todas reian por lo bajo, a lo que el pelinegro chasqueó la lengua molesto.

—Que molestas —murmuró frunciendo el ceño— ¡Metanse en sus asuntos!

—¡Ah! ¡Gajeel! ¿Y los demás? —cuestionó Lucy desde su silla— ¿Ya volvieron todos?

—Si, fue muy aburrido.

—¿Donde estuvieron? —exclamó Cana curiosa—

—En casa de Juvia.

—¡¿De Juvia?! —la peliazul se puso de pie molesta— ¡¿Gray-sama los llevo?!

Gajeel meditó un momento mientras le pasaba su hijo a su respectiva madre. Ahora que lo pensaba, Gray se habia negado rotundamente a que invadieran su hogar.

—No, por eso tuvimos que atarlo y amordazarlo, no dejaba de gritar —explicó el pelinegro con naturalidad— Salamander lo metió en alguna habitación.

—¡¿Que?! —Juvia palidecio en panico— ¡Oh, no! ¡Gray-sama!

Sin perder tiempo, la maga de agua salió a toda prisa en rescate de su amor, quien por lo visto, llevaba varias horas atado.

…

La rubia en su hogar, iba de aqui para allá, junto su gran estomago, llena de energia limpiando la casa. El pelirosa, casi al borde de la muerte, solo la observaba desde el sofá.

—Oi, ¿No se supone que debes estar cansada y adolorida? —preguntó Natsu somnoliento—

—¡Lo sé! ¿No es genial? ¡No tengo ninguna molestia! —La rubia tenia un semblante radiante, se veia levemente hinchada, pero no habia ganado mucho peso de más.— Me siento tan bien.

El pelirosa comenzaba a sentirse celoso, él tenia los pies hinchados y moria de hambre. Habia mandado a Happy por unas golosinas, ojalá y no fuera a comerselas antes de llegar. Lucy de los pocos sintomas que tenia, era el que iba al baño constantemente. Seguramente ya conocia todos los baños de Magnolia.

—¿Y que hay con todo eso? —sus ojos jade seguian a la rubia quien llevaba y traia las cosas del nuevo bebé, pese que las habia recibido hacia una semana— Dejalo en un solo lugar.

—No. Todo debe estar muy bien para cuando llege Philip.

Natsu rodó los ojos, otra vez con ese horrible nombre. Ojalá fuera niña.

Se acomodó en el sofá mirando de frente a Lucy entrar y salir de la futura habitación del nene. Limpiaba el piso, cambiaba de lugar los muñecos de felpa, acomodaba la cuna, pequeños detalles inutiles.

Se estiró un poco tratando de espantar el sueño y siguio observandola.

Despúes de un rato, la rubia parecio cansarse y se sentó a un lado de él.

—Oe, y si...

—¡Tengo que ir al baño! —lo interrumpió de golpe y salió como un disparo hacia el servicio.—

Aburrido, se volvió a recostar en el sofá buscando dormir.

—¡Natsu! —volvió a gritar la rubia, ahora desde el baño, algo alterada— ¡Ya es hora!

—Pues, dejalo salir.

—¡No, idiota! ¡El bebé ya va a nacer!

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**hola! como les va? les gusto? :D **

**Quiero deciros qe agradesco muchisimo vuestros reviews! (hay si, como española xDD)**

**Pero en serio! gracias!**

**Hey, ¿han visto el nuevo OVA qe saldra de FT? ¡sale el 16 de este mes! xD**

**bueno, sin más me despido. **

**Kanako, fuera**

**¡Paz!**


	10. Algarabía

**Hola! Estoy de vuelta :D Una disculpa, he tenido trabajo ((y flojera)) y no he podido escribir correctamente, pero he aqui el cap 10 :D**

**Quiero agradecer sus bellos reviews, cada vez qe veo uno nuevo, me emociono mucho, y cuando los leo sonrio como tonta xDD**

**Y si, esta historia esta llegando a su fin. Solo qedan este y el proximo capitulo D:**

**Pero planeeo subir una serie de epilogos, de esos ya tengo la mayoria escritos *-***

**Aun no me despedire de esta historia xq aún no "termina" xDD**

**Sin más, a leer! :D**

Fairy Tail es de Hiro Mashima

.

**Algarabía**

.

.

Era temprano por la mañana y dos peliazules permanecian sentados, observando el cielo en silencio. Era algo graciosa la manera en la que permanecian sentados en una banca del parque, hombro con hombro, nada romantico. Ambos en tranquila conformidad, con cara indiferente, pero disfrutando cada segundo de la fresca brisa bajo la sombra de un árbol y los calidos rayos solares que iluminaban el día.

—Gray-sama, Juvia tiene hambre —susurró la chica sin despegar sus ojos del cielo— Y en la panaderia habia un pastelito que se veia muy bien...

—¿El de chocolate con fresas o el de vainilla y merenge? —respondió Gray de igual forma—

—El de chocolate. Aunque podriamos pedir con merengue.

—O comprar helado tambien. —una leve sonrisa surco los labios del peliazul al imaginar aquello— Y beber jugo de naranja.

—Juvia quiere de manzana.

—¿Y si los revolvemos?

—¡Eso suena genial, Gray-sama! —saltó emocionada la maga de agua— ¡Vamos a comprarlos ya!

—Si, me muero de hambre. —el peliazul dio un largo boztezo y se estiro un poco al ponerse de pie— Tambien podriamos ir a comer un guiso del restaurante de a lado.

Juvia asintió alegremente. Estaba más que feliz, Gray llevaba varios dias muy unido a ella, la acompañaba a todas partes y coincidian en más cosas. Por ejemplo, en comer cosas dulces y él era un poco más sensible. Aunque aún no sabia si llorar con ella al ver fotos viejas era normal. Pero ya casi 5 meses de casados debian tener algun efecto.

Mientras caminaban, Juvia se preguntaba si Erza seria capaz de llevar el mensaje de Lucy. Aunque ella era fuerte, habia pasado por cosas aterradoras y peligrosas. Seguro le seria facil, y si Gray decia que estaria bien, entonces Juvia no se preocuparia.

…

El ambiente olia a desinfectante y alcohol, y para alguien con los sentidos de Natsu, ese era un olor bastante desagradable.

Sentia nauseas y sueño.

Observó a la rubia recostada en la cama de aquel hospital, tratando de leer una revista y quejandose por dolores en el estomago. Según el doctor eran normales.

Se recosto incomodamente en la dura y fria silla a un lado de la cama y miró aburrido el cuarto donde estaban. Según le habia dicho Mira, para la cesarea se necesitaba ir al quirofano, pero no habia señales de que fueran a mover a la rubia. Era algo qe el pelirosa aún no entendia del todo.

—¿Vas a tardar mucho? —dijo como reproche al aire, sin mirar a la chica mientras él jugaba con sus dedos— Date prisa ya Lucy, estoy aburrido.

—Eso no depende de mi, depende del bebé —explicó algo molesta acariciando su vientre cubierto por la sabana blanca de la cama— Es tu hijo Natsu, se más considerado.

El pelirosa volvio a bufar aburrido. No era nada en contra de Lucy o el bebé, de hecho, él deseaba más que nada que naciera de una vez. Queria verlo, conocer a su nueva desendencia. Rubio o pelirosado; verde o cafe; niño o niña. ¡La intriga lo mataba! Además que estaba muy ansioso y la paciencia no era lo suyo.

Por otro lado, Lucy estaba nerviosa y adolorida. Para empeorar, el doctor dio de espera de dos a tres horas antes de empezar.

Se relajo un poco, queria conocer a su hijo, ya habia pensado en un buen nombre para él. Aunque aún tenia la duda de que fuera niña y Natsu terminara llamandola "Salamandra". Pensar en eso le daba escalofrios.

Miró la lacrima en la pared que marcaba la hora. Se preguntaba que hacia Happy en ese momento, se habia quedado algo deprimido, ya que en el hospital no permitian gatos.

Tambien se dio cuenta. Aún no llegaban los del Gremio, hacia casi tres horas que al ir rumbo al hospital, le pidieron a Gray y Juvia avisarles.

De todas formas estaba 'tranquila' no creia que tener un bebe fuera muy difícil.

…

—Vamos, haz un esfuerzo —hablaba Levy amablemente. Ella conocia lenguajes antiguos y decifar Runas complicadas, pero los gemidos de Erza eran otro nivel— ¡Maestro no puedo entenderla!

La pelirroja estaba muy sonrojada y tartamudeaba incoherencias. Permanecia apoyada en la mesa de la barra cubriendo su cara con sus brazos, y balbduceaba cosas inentendibles. Levy le daba palmaditas en la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla para hacerla hablar, pero sus esfuerzos eran inutiles. Todos coincidian en que se trataba de un tema de parejas, cosa que aunque no incluyera directamente a Erza, la ponia sumamente nerviosa.

—Levy —se acerco Mirajane amablemente— Dejame tratar.

—Adelante —suspiro la peliceleste, sentandose en una banca de la barra del gremio, a un lado de un pelinegro de ojos rojos el cual cargaba a un bebe— Intentalo.

—Hazla hablar, camarera —bufó Gajeel—

Mirajane se acerco a Erza con una calida sonrisa. El resto del gremio ya no le ponia atención, despues de una hora así, ya todos habian vuelto a sus asuntos.

—Querida, dime que ocurre —Mirajane se acerco a la pelirroja, como si está fuera a susurrarle un secreto— ¿Si?

—La... El... Y... Fueron...

—Claro, claro, entonces Gray te dijo que dieras un mensaje de Lucy —la peliblanca parecia comprenderla, aunque Erza aún no se tranquilizaba del todo y seguia balbuceando.— ¿Y cual es el mensaje?

El Maestro estaba aburrido y su cerveza casi se terminaba. Además de Erza en un ataque de histeria, no habia pasado nada interesante. Ese día pintaba para ser aburrido y tranquilo. Todos parecian pensar asi, ya que muy pocos se habian ido de misión. Le era un alivio que Natsu y Gray no se encontraran ahí, ya que junto a Gajeel, eran una destructiva bomba de tiempo. Y las reparaciónes siempre corrian por su cuenta.

Miro a la peliblanca acercarse a él con una sonrisa.

—Maestro —le llamó inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa y poniendo su dedo indice en su mejilla.— Erza me ha contado algo muy agradable.

—¿Si? ¿Que cosa? —preguntó con tranquilidad mirandola de reojo. Debido al ruido en el lugar, el Maestro se inclino un poco para que Mirajane le susurrara al oido, mientras el le daba un sorbo a su cerveza. Pero al escuchar a la peliblanca, escupió su bebida de un tirón— ¡¿Pero que?! ¡¿Y apenas lo dices?!

—Calma Maestro, aún hay tiempo.

Makarov negó rapidamente con la cabeza, se paro de un salto sobre la barra y agitado llamó a los demás.

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Mocosos, presten atención! —exclamó con urgencia al gremio entero— ¡Ya nacera el bebé de Natsu y Lucy!

—¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Hasta ahora dicen?! —gritó Cana—

—¡Lu-chan! ¡Seguro fue de imprevisto!

—¡Es de hombres nacer sin avisar!

—¿Sera bueno ir con Lucy-san? —cuestióno Wendy nerviosa— Es algo delicado.

El Maestro aclaro su garganta y tomo la palabra entre todo el alboroto y ruido en el gremio.

—La primera vez —habló fuerte, y señalo a la relativamente nueva, familia Redfox— Solo pudimos llegar tarde y amontonarnos. Pero esta vez, sera diferente.

—¿Nos amontonaremos temprano en el hospital? —habló certeramente Laxus—

—¡Exacto! —el Maestro tenia un fuerte brillo en los ojos— ¡Andando todos!

…

Para Lucy en ese momento, todo objeto o persona en su campo visual era un maldito.

Maldita enfermera que no le prestaba atención, maldita cortina, maldia flor, maldito estante de medicamentos, maldito pintor que pinto todo blanco, maldito pajarito y maldito su exesperante canto.

—¡Eres un maldito Natsu! ¡Por tu culpa estoy asi! —grtiaba muy enojada Lucy, la cual estaba en labor de parto— ¡Aaaahh! ¡¿Donde esta el doctor?!

Natsu estaba aturdido, no sabia si reir o huir. Despúes de nueve meses, ese era el primer sintoma que Lucy sufria sola. Anteriormente en incontables batallas, él habia sido golpeado, aplastado, cortado, razgado, y cualquier otra cosa que terminara en "ado". Pero en ese momento, Lucy parecia acercarse mucho a ese dolor.

—Lucy, deberias calmarte —sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla y tomó la mano de ella para darle animo.— Mira, ¡Aqui estoy contigo!

—¡No te quiero aqui! ¡Vetel! ¡Te odio! —Ella se solto con brusquedad de él, alejandolo. Natsu vio una oportunidad de huir y dio media vuelta para irse, ver a Lucy en se estado era terrorifico. Pero para su mala suerte, no pudo dar otro paso por que algo lo detuvo.— ¡Perdoname Natsu! ¡No queria gritarte, porfavor no me abandones! ¡Te amo!

Lucy se afianzo de Natsu con fuerza, mientras las contracciónes eran mas frecuentes y dolorosas.

Entre el estres, el dolor y los gritos, el pelirosa sonrió internamente al pensar en la cara tan graciosa que pondria Lucy si se

viera en ese momento.

—¿Lucy Dragneel? —preguntó tranquilamente una enfermera entrando en la habitación.— ¿Ustedes son magos?

—Si —respondió con desconfianza Natsu— ¿Porque?

—Hay un gremio entero en la sala de espera y estan causando un alboroto —volvió a hablar con desinteres, mientras revisaba unas hojas— Dicen que vienen a verlos.

Natsu volvió a ver otra salida, quizá si decia ir a verlos, podria escapar de Lucy.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes —la rubia le lanzó una mirada sulfurica, mientras se afianzaba con fuerza de la ropa del chico.— No te atrevas a dejarme sola.

En momentos como esos eran donde más necesitaba a Happy.

Pensó en una buena excusa, pero de golpe entro un tipo alto y viejo, su cara no se podia definir, ya que llevaba una cofia, un cubrebocas, una bata blanca y larga con guantes de latex en la manos, además que gritaba estrepitosamente.

—Bien señores Dragneel, ¡Es hora de pujar! —al parecer el doctor sonreia, aunque era difícil ver tras el cubrebocas que llevaba.—

—¿Pujar? Lucy ¿Por donde va a salir el bebé? —Natsu preguntó confundido, aunque habian vivido todo el embarazo juntos, nunca se le ocurrio preguntar por "donde" venian los bebes. Si tan solo no se hubiera dormido en la clase de Virgo.— ¿No te lo sacan por el estomago?

—No siempre —el doctor rio divertido negando suavemente con la cabeza.— ¿Quiere cortar usted el cordon umbilical del bebé?

—¡¿Cortar el qué?!

…

—Estuvo muy mal, Gray, Juvia —Mirajane los regañaba como a dos niños pequeños. Gray miraba abochornado a otro lado y Juvia mantenia la mirada baja, mientras jugaba con el pequeño Tetsu, quien estaba en su regazo.— Saben muy bien que Erza no sabe lidiar con ese tipo de temas.

—Mirajane-san, Juvia y Gray-sama ya dijimos que lo sentimos.

La peliblanca soltó un suspiro y sonrió complacida, al momento que esquivaba una silla que volaba por los aires.

—¡Señor, por favor comportese! ¡Esto es un hospital! —una de varias enfermeras trataba de tranquilizar una parte del gremio, mientras otras trataban por otro lado— ¡Señorita, no puede beber aquí!

—¡Los Hombres de verdad no siguen ordenes! —Elfman, como todos, estaba armando un alboroto— ¡Como hombres!

—¡Maldición!¡¿Porque no sale de una vez Salamander y la porrista?! ¡Han pasado 4 horas!

—Relajate Gajeel, —le regaño Gray sin camisa— Tú mejor que nadie deberia saber que esto lleva tiempo.

—¡Gray-sama! ¡Tu ropa!

—¡¿Pero que?! —exclamó al verse en calzonsillos— ¡Maldición!

Los integrantes del gremio comenzaron poco a poco a tranquilizarse. Unos esperaban afuera, otros iban y venian, y otros tantos aglomeraban la sala de espera.

Despúes de casi una hora, un Natsu palido y con la flacides de una lombriz, se asomaba por la puerta hasta llegar con ellos.

—¡Natsu-san! ¿Como fue todo? —preguntó emocionada Wendy—

—¿Esta bien? ¿Es bonito? —una larga cabellera blanca y dos ojos azules preguntaban ilucionados—

—¿Como esta Lu-chan?

—¿Es hombre?

—¿De que color es su cabello?

—¿Te desmayaste, Salamander? —exclamó Gajeel con burla—

El pelirosa trato de hablar, pero estaba muy aturdido y termino por desplomarse en el piso.

—Hey, doctor —le llamó Laxus desde la pared donde permanecia recargado, al hombre que salio detras de Natsu— ¿Fue niño o niña?

—Pues su amiga acaba de tener...

—¡A callar todos! —interrumpio Cana— ¡Vamos a verla!

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! YO COMO MALDAD PARA EL DESAYUNO! xDD**

**Kanako here! qe tal? les gusto? valio la pena la espera? *-***

**Review!**

**Les parece bien la idea de los epilogos? vendrian siendo sobre los bebes mientras crecen y como sufren sus padres xDD**

**Weno, esto es todo poy hoy amigitos!**

**no olviden dejar un review!**

***O***

**Kanako, fuera, **

**¡Paz!**

**P.D. ¡Mashima! ¡Ya dinos quien es la encapuchada! Dx!**


End file.
